The Art Of Fighting
by Prosopopeia
Summary: One year after Tekken 4, yaoi: Jin is in a state of turmoil and who else but the Blood Talon decides to take matters into his own hands. Part Eleven. (Complete)
1. Intertwining

Part One: Intertwining 

Well, well, I started this fic in June and I finally decided it put it up. Think of it as a replacement to "Faded Rivalry." So naturally it has yaoi: Hwoarang/Jin, whatever, you get the point.

_Disclaimer: Me don't own Tekken, k?_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Every time I fight, I feel a part of me tear away from my soul. I've always fought for a purpose…to help someone, to save someone…but never for myself. I don't like to fight, in fact I hate it, but I do it for the people I love. They needed a certain support or they'll fall apart. I am their support. But whenever I fight…I feel myself fall apart. Who am I supposed to lean on for support?? I have friends, but every time I need them, they always seem to leave me. I wonder now if they are truly my friends or do they just lounge around me because I am strong? 

When I was young, my mother taught me how to fight first. Back then I loved to fight. My only purpose to fight back then was just for the thrill of it, the learning experience I got from it. My mother was a wonderful teacher. She taught me to only fight when it was necessary and to never do it just to show off. That is the true way of fighting. 

Now, almost twenty years later, I am in a state of complete loss. I don't know what to do in my life anymore. It's been a year since I've fought. Twenty-one years of my life are gone now. What am I to do with my twenty second?? 

I live alone and none of my friends have called or visited. Well, Xiaoyu called a day ago, but it was just the usual small talk. She used to be my closest friend and now it seemed liked we were miles apart. She was still the perky, happy, and spunky girl I met and knew…but everything seemed so different now. I felt so lost, so depressed…and I was very aware of it. I knew I shouldn't have been feeling this way and that I should do something about it, but I never did. 

I've gotten so used to it, that I barely even acknowledge it anymore. I hear my friends sometimes say to me, "Jin, why are you so quiet?" or "Jin, are you all right??" They seem so nice to me. I knew they're only doing it because they pity me. I am a nobody…just some demon's offspring. I have no life…it died a long time ago with my mother. 

So now I look at my hands. How many people have I hurt with them?? How many times have I had to clean them off from the blood of another?? I can't even cry anymore. The tears never fall. My eyes never water up. My heart has become cold…covered my the thickest layer of ice that will never thaw out. 

I looked around me. 

I had a very spacious apartment…earned by my very efforts. It had a kitchen, two rooms, a very large living room, and two bathrooms. I didn't even know why I got such a large apartment. I always liked space I guess. Hn, there I go contradicting myself again. 

I was sitting on the couch like a still rag doll staring out the window. I do this a lot. Sit around for no apparent reason except to muse…muse about my past…my life…my misery. I have been like this for a good few years now…steadily getting worse by the day. 

And I still do nothing about it.

I must admit that I haven't smiled or ever thought of a happy thought in a good long while. That's why I never hang out anymore…because they always question me on my lack of emotion. They don't know what I'm going through, those ungrateful bastards. I'm always there when they ask me for help, but where are they when I need it?? 

It was midnight and I felt a little restless. Maybe a walk would get me moving. Seems like I haven't been out in a long time except to buy groceries or for my job. I stood up stiffly. Guess I've been sitting a little longer than I thought. I grabbed my coat and slipped on my shoes before heading outside. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When I walked, I walked forever. 

The night was clear and cool. The moon was out not that I really I took notice to it. I soon found myself wondering into the dangerous region of the city. All the local gangs hung around this place…attacking wandering people like me. Who knows, maybe they'll attack me. And I'll even let them kill me. 

Suddenly, as if God heard my request, someone jumped up from behind me and pushed me roughly against the wall, forcing my hands behind me. I felt the light tickling of warm breathing on my neck. I didn't even try to look at my attacker.

"A little daredevil, eh?? Walking around at night on our turf??"

The voice was distinguishably a male and a young one at that…maybe around my age. I stared at the wall in front of me silently. He banged his arm into my spine for my silence.

"What's wrong?? Aww…did I scare the little puppy??"

His voice held great amounts of sarcasm and he started laughing maniacally. I wondered to myself if this guy was really part of a gang or just doing this to impress them.

Suddenly another sound disturbed my thoughts. It was the sound of someone scratching his or her foot against the wall.

"Yuri, cut it out."

The man holding me back loosened his grip slightly.

"Can't I have a little fun??"

So his name was Yuri…

"You had your fun when you nearly busted the cops on us."

There was a distinct accent in the person's voice. It was deep and smooth and had a hint of something foreign in it. This voice also sounded inevitably familiar. I felt the pressure lifted from my arms and I was able to turn around…to find someone not worth seeing.

"Kazama."

I stared at the redhead in front of me. He was still just as strong as ever and his hair was spikier than ever, too. I was also able to look at my attacker for the first time. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. He was shorter than Hwoarang but just as built. 

"Now what in the world would a guy like you be doing in a neighborhood like this?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. The same cocky attitude…

I merely blinked at Hwoarang's question. 

"Taking a walk," I replied mundanely. Where was this leading to??

Yuri snickered. 

"Trying to live on the dangerous side, eh, punk? Well, you're not getting anywhere with that kind of attitude," he remarked rather arrogantly. I frowned slightly. He was even worse than Hwoarang…

Suddenly the redhead jabbed him in the side, his face stern.

"Shut up, fag, and go home," he muttered between clenched teeth.

With a slight pout, Yuri turned and left, but not without shooting me a glare. I looked at Hwoarang. I wonder why he did that?

Then the Korean youth walked over to me, examining me from head to toe. Then he crossed his arms, looking at me coolly. It unnerves me slightly, but I ignore it. I'm used to people looking at me strangely. 

"Kazama, Kazama, Kazama, what happened to you?" he said aloud, his tone wondering yet with a slight hint of mocking. Or maybe I just imagined it because I wasn't used to Hwoarang talking seriously.

His question was quiet, but it held great impact. I was amazed when I felt myself a bit stunned by it. Why was it that when that same question was asked by all my other friends I didn't respond? But when Hwoarang asked me, I felt surprised. How strange…

"You've changed since the last time we fought. You were a bit depressed back then, too, but now it's even worse. I would've thought your friends would take care of you."

My eyebrows furrowed slightly at this statement. He had known I had been depressed that long?? He never seemed to shed any of that knowledge. 

"What's it to you?" I retorted, hiding some of my impatience. 

Hwoarang arched an eyebrow as he dropped his arms and placed his hands into his pockets. 

"Well…I don't really care about you. It's just that you make fighters everywhere look really pathetic. So do us a favor and get some help."

With that he turned and went back to wherever it was that he came from. I looked at him from behind in a sort of mixture of confusion and surprise. Was that advice he just gave me? I blinked and started walking back to my apartment.

Now that was a shocker.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fate always has this weird way of playing with me. I see Hwoarang one day expecting to never to see him again. I thought it was a once in a blue moon kind of thing. Yet I am proven wrong again when I walk into the café in the morning, seeking my usual black coffee. 

I looked into my mug. The coffee was long gone now…so why was I still here?? I glanced over at my right and saw Hwoarang laughing with his friends on one of the other tables. He probably doesn't even realize I'm here. Well, that's fine I guess. No one really ever pays attention to me. I just always seem to be there. 

And half the time I don't even mean to.

"Well, hello Jinny-boy. Why don't you join us?"

There it goes. That annoying voice filled with sarcasm and amusement. I wondered if Hwoarang always spoke like that. So far he has. Should I even bother to look at him?? No, I don't think I should give him that pleasure. If he really wants me to go to him, he'll come to me. I took another sip of my coffee and sigh. 

Maybe…

"Kazama!"

I nearly jumped out of my seat when I felt a hand being clapped down on my shoulder. I looked up slightly and saw Hwoarang glowering at me. Great, now what does he want? I didn't actually expect him to come up to me.

"You're a mess. Oh wait, I told you that already, right?" he mocked, arching an eyebrow.

"In great detail," I replied with a sigh.

I actually am treated by a smirk from Hwoarang. Wait…no; he's always wearing a smirk. Never mind, it's nothing special then. 

"Well, then, I guess I'll see you around!" 

Once again I watch Hwoarang from the corner of my eye as he leaves the café with his friends. Strange…he comes up to me just to tell me what a mess I am?? Then he leaves like it's just an ordinary walk in the park. Am I being a little weird by thinking _that_ was weird?? 

I glanced at my coffee again. 

I needed another cup.

So I raised my hand. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Jin, you're coming whether you like it or not."

I held back a sigh. Once again Xiaoyu has managed to find me in a vulnerable situation. She knows that I haven't seen her and the others in months and she also knows that I promised her that I would go to her birthday dinner, which was tomorrow. And for Christ's sake she also knows that I'm a man of my word and that I can't betray a promise. 

"Jin…you promised!! And you never break a promise!" she pointed out, her tone hard.

I frowned and stared at the phone. Man, was she psychic or something??

"Fine, fine…" I gave in. A verbal fight with Xiaoyu was almost always fruitless. 

Hn, what other choice did I have anyway?? It was either that or Xiaoyu came over to my apartment and beat the living shit out of me. Of course I don't mind dying…I just don't want to die like that. 

"Yay!! Right, Julia will pick you up tomorrow then! See ya!" she exclaimed loudly. I wince and bring the phone away from my ear slightly. 

Amazing, she hangs up without me even saying good-bye. That girl just has too much energy. She had an early birthday…January third…very early. I still had yet to turn twenty-two in June. I hung up the phone slowly and glanced around my room. I was so sad. I hadn't gone out in months…

What the hell was I supposed to wear??

Okay, normally I don't care about my appearance, but this was Xiaoyu. She was like my little sister and I didn't want to show up looking like a slob no matter how depressed I was. I had to be happy for her. This was her birthday. She didn't need any of my problems to boggle up her mind. Nope, tomorrow I will be happy Jin…fake Jin. 

Oh, shit, I needed to get Xiaoyu a gift. What the fuck…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC

Aha! So how do you like that??? C+C welcomed!


	2. The Inquiry

Part Two: The Inquiry 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Jin!!!"

I flinch as Xiaoyu jumps on me, hugging me tightly. I stiffly hug her back, trying my best not to drop her gift. It was a last second thing I found in a store by the corner. An old cuckoo clock to add to her collection. It was inexpensive, but still very good. Yeah, I know I'm cheap. 

I looked around and saw her parents coming up to me. I almost groan. They were very watchful over their daughter and I still remember how long it took for them to warm up to me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Julia hustling in, also overtaken by a hug from a too enthusiastic Xiaoyu. Other guests included numerous cousins, nephews, nieces, and grandparents. Damn, I had no idea her family was that big. 

"Jin, nice to see you again. You look well," her mother greeted. Her name…dammit, how could I forget it…???

"I have been well, thank you, Mrs. Ling," I replied. Oh well, if I can't remember, just call her by the surname. Easy as pie… The father looked at me. 

"So what have you been doing lately??" he asked, his eyes glistening. 

Oh brother…it was one of those little tests to make sure I have been doing something otherwise they would disprove. I wasn't about to make them think I was some lazy guy friend either…

"I've gotten a job at a restaurant as a cook and I'm graduating this year also," I answered, making sure I didn't sound too indignant. Mr. Ling made a "hmmm" sound before smiling.

"That's very good. Well, continue on. Have fun," he said, waving me away. I sighed in relief once I walked a safe distance from them. 

Then Xiaoyu found me again. 

And with that mischievous look on her face, I knew I was in for something I wasn't going to like. 

"You have to be kidding me!"

Xiaoyu crossed her arms. "What??" she remarked, arching an eyebrow.

My jaw dropped slightly at her attitude. She had just told me she invited Steve. I was okay with that. I didn't even know the guy that well. But then she said he was coming with Hwoarang and Steve was really more of Hwoarang's friends than hers. I pretty much lost what she said after that. 

Why oh why did she invite Hwoarang?? I didn't even know they were that close!

"Come on, you and Hwoarang settled your differences," she said. I gave her a look and she frowned. "Didn't you…?" she added unsurely. 

I almost felt like strangling her. She was always a smart girl, but she couldn't seem to grasp the obvious very well. 

"No, Xiaoyu, I haven't really seen him in…" I paused. Technically, I had seen him just a few days ago…_twice_, too. But it wasn't anything special. All he did was rebuke me on being a "shame to fighters everywhere." I didn't even ask for his opinion. He just waltzes in and assumes he can say whatever he wants when he doesn't even know what he's talking about. 

Okay, Jin, calm down…calm down…

"Jin?? You don't mind do you?? I know you two won't cause any trouble, right??"

Xiaoyu's voice breaks into my thoughts and I looked at her. She wore a look of desperation and hope. I sighed and nodded. Well, I know I won't be causing trouble. But I'm not so sure about Hwoarang… And when did he and Steve become such good friends?? Ah, well, I saw them talking a few times back in the tournament, but…oh God, screw it. 

"You're the best!" she exclaimed, jumping on me once again. I sighed and hugged her back. I really was too nice for my own good…

"When are they coming?" I asked, almost too afraid of the answer. She looked at me and tilted her head to the side, making a "hmmm" sound. Suddenly the doorbell rang and her finger went up.

"Now!" 

I groaned as she ran to the door. Instantly I heard Steve's heavy English accent greet a "hello" and Hwoarang's own arrogant voice in a "what's up?" God, this was like some kind of nightmare I was in. I wasn't necessarily afraid of him, I just got really annoyed when he was around and usually it took me a lot of my own will to resist from punching him. 

They burst in on my thoughts and I looked up to see a smirking Hwoarang. I narrowed my eyes. Why was he always smirking??

"Hey there, mate."

I glanced to the right and saw the blond-haired Steve Fox smiling at me. I nodded back. 

"Hey," I replied. I never did get to talk to Steve all that much during the tournament, but he seemed like a nice guy. But how he ended up with Hwoarang was my question. 

Speaking of Hwoarang, the Korean youth crossed his arms and glanced at Xiaoyu, who was coming up behind them. 

"You never told me Kazama was coming," he said, his tone teasing yet serious. 

Xiaoyu shrugged and smacked him in the arm. "So?? I know you two are mature enough not to start a fight…especially with my parents here," she said, a gleam in her eye.

I saw Hwoarang shudder. 

"Oh good God, your parents are here?? They creep me out, man," he remarked. I laughed in spite of myself. He looked at me and actually cracked a smile. Not a big one, but still a smile. "Ah, so the man can smile," he said, arching an eyebrow.

Steve laughed and patted my back. "Relax, mate. We aren't here to hurt you," he remarked, grinning. I felt myself relax considerably. There was a very amiable and patient aura to the English guy in contrast to Hwoarang's rush and impatience on matters.  

Hwoarang cleared his throat and looked at Xiaoyu expectantly. 

"Well, are we going to just stand here and talk or day or what??"  

My point exactly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC

Part two done! Okay, so it was very tedious and lacked any kind of action, but that's what part three's for!! Wink, wink! 


	3. The Game Of Life

Part Three: The Game Of Life 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I wonder to myself as we walked on. Xiaoyu and Julia were talking with Steve and loudly, too. 

"So then I tell my mum, what do you mean?? I haven't a cat!!"

I smiled slightly at Steve's story. He really was quite the talker, thank goodness. Talking to other people nicely was definitely not my specialty. Bless him for being so patient, too. If he wasn't, we probably wouldn't be as close as we are today. 

"Did you eventually get a cat??"

I glanced in Kazama's direction. Ah, yes, my so-called rival. Now I'm not so sure. Last time I saw him, I was surprised when I was struck by that vengeance I usually got whenever I saw him. Instead, I saw a miserable and depressed fighter. And even I wouldn't pick on someone when they weren't at their best. It was very cowardly. 

"No, mum to this day makes sure I don't. She's frightfully allergic to them."

I almost laugh at the bitterness in Steve's voice. Till this day his mother remains ever watchful over him. I do envy him, though. At least he had someone who cared over him. I don't even know my own parents or if they're even alive. And Baek Do San...he was the only real father I ever had and now he was gone, too. It's enough to make me bitter throughout my entire life.

But then Steve came to me like wind to the sea. With him came jokes, laughs, and hope for the future. I'll admit if Steve never came along, I probably wouldn't have even talked to Xiaoyu and most likely wouldn't be here right now. I frown slightly to myself. I probably wouldn't have gotten so soft either. 

Sometimes I wonder if I am the same Hwoarang from two years ago: vengeful, hot-tempered, and arrogant. Oh, I know I still have those qualities but I've learned patience, understanding, and modesty since then. So they balance each other out. But I'll never be as nice as Steve is, though. That I know for a fact. 

"Where are we heading??" 

I had to ask. Ten minutes of walking and not a single mention of where we were going did bother me slightly. I was used to knowing where I was walking. 

Xiaoyu glanced at me and waved her finger mockingly at me.

"Ah, ah, ah, you'll find out soon enough!" she teased, winking at me. I rolled my eyes, but the exasperation I showed was nothing but a fake and she knew it. She was always the sweetheart in the group. I had never met a girl so sweet and innocent as she who could fight so viciously at the same time. Life was full of surprises I suppose.

I felt someone staring at me and turn my head slightly to the left. I see Kazama looking at me strangely. I smile to myself and turn to look at him fully. He jumps slightly and I arched an eyebrow.

"Anything worth watching, Jinny??" I mock, indenting my voice to sound sweet. 

He grunted and quickly looked away. I almost laugh. Luckily the others were ahead of us so they didn't hear a single word. I knew Steve would start interrogating me. He was too curious for his own good sometimes...err...more like _every time_. 

I glanced over at him again and this time his hands are pushed down into his pockets and he wore a grim expression as he stared emptily down the street. I frowned to myself. So I was curious, too, but why was he so down?? I would ask, but then the possibilities of him answering me would be one out of a million. Perhaps Xiaoyu could ask for me. But then she doesn't seem to notice his behavior and I don't want to worry her.

Ah, Jinny-boy, what am I going to do with you??

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hwoarang's question really shouldn't have surprised me like it had. I was used to his remarks by now, but there was something about the way he said it and looked when he said it that made me almost laugh. I had to look the other way quickly in order to hide my smile. That Korean kid was catching onto me too quickly. Strange how he of all people could see the change in me when Xiaoyu, my closest friend, didn't. 

I sighed and tried to clear my head rid of the thoughts on Hwoarang. He was just weird in that way. 

"Hey, Jin! Why so quiet??"

I glanced up and saw Julia stopping to meet with my pace. I sighed.

"No good reason," I replied. She continued walking by my side, a small frown on her lips. I immediately began to cover up my mistake. "I mean, I'm just wondering where Xiaoyu's leading us. I'm not sure if I can trust her," I said, adding the last sentence to lighten the mood.

She bought it and grinned. 

"She didn't tell you, huh?? Well, it's more of a surprise to Hwoarang and Steve, so I guess I can tell you," she wonder aloud, leaning in closer to my ear. I lowered my head. 

"We're going to the beach," she whispered. 

I almost froze in my steps before looking at her strangely. 

"But it's like...freezing cold now..." I stuttered. She giggled and nodded. "That's the whole point. Xiaoyu knows Hwoarang and Steve love going to the beach so that's where we're going. Since it's so cold, nobody will be there! It's perfect!" she exclaimed excitedly.

I stared at her in mild surprise. The beach...of course...now I remember this path. Xiaoyu took us their once before during the summertime when everything was hot and sizzling. Now everything was covered in a thin layer of snow and the air was brittle. 

I watched as Julia bounded towards Xiaoyu to whisper something in her ear. The two burst into laughter a second later with a confused Steve staring at them. Hwoarang still walked behind me. I couldn't feel his gaze on me, but I was so sure he was watching me. He unnerved me sometimes. Yet I don't understand why I let it bother me now.

"Kazama...about my question the other day, did you ever get any help?? It certainly doesn't seem like it."

His voice pierces my ears. It's sharp and holds no mocking, but seriousness surprisingly. I turn around and see him looking at me stoically. I am almost speechless.

"Why do you care so much?"

Amazingly enough I managed to get that question out into the open. But then he'll probably answer with that "you're a shame to all fighters" shit again like last time.

"Why don't you care?"

I am truly struck speechless by his response this time. Struggling with words, I repeated his words in my head. Why didn't I care?? Of course I cared... Or was I kidding myself??

"So the revelation begins," I hear Hwoarang remark so quietly that I almost didn't catch it. 

I registered his words and glared at him angrily.

"How would you know what I'm going through?? You don't even know me!" I snapped, trying to keep my voice down. I didn't want Xiaoyu or the others to catch on. His gaze on me hardens.

"Just because Xiaoyu and Julia are oblivious to your slump, doesn't mean I am. And I don't have to know shit about you to see that you're miserable. It's written plainly and openly in your eyes and even by the way you walk," he replied. His voice was so toneless that I wasn't even sure if he was angry or not. 

But the fiery look I got in his eyes answered my question. 

"I don't want your sympathy, Hwoarang," I mumbled back. I heard him grunt before he grabbed my arm, forcing me to look into his eyes. I was rewarded with a hot glare.

"Listen, I was never giving you my sympathy, Kazama. Don't ever think that. I don't give it out very openly like Xiaoyu or Julia. You're really pathetic to look at you know. What ever happened to your honor? No, I'm just warning you, if you won't change your attitude soon, I'm going to have to force you to," he hissed. "And trust me, you don't want me to do that," he added, releasing his grip. 

I winced slightly at my sore arm and rubbed it while looking into Hwoarang's eyes.

"No, I guess not," I replied coldly. 

He gave me one last cold look before walking up to Steve. I watched as the two immediately detached from Xiaoyu and Julia to engage on their own conversation. I let out the air I was holding in to calm myself. What was Hwoarang thinking?? Was he trying to be some kind of guru or something?? And he didn't have to hold my arm so tightly...

"Jin!!! Don't walk by yourself! Come over here!!" shouted Xiaoyu. I saw Hwoarang glance at me in the corner of my eye before I gathered up my nerves and walked over to the two chatting girls. Xiaoyu grabbed my arm and held onto it as she listened to the story Julia was telling. 

I half listened and half tried to listen in on Hwoarang and Steve's conversation. 

But that proved useless.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Aye, I can see it in his eyes, too."

I glanced at Steve and smiled slightly. I could always rely on him for support. It was plainly obvious that Kazama was depressed. Although I have to wonder why I was worrying about it so much. I mean he is my rival isn't he?? Well, I suppose that was quite a while ago, but let's face it. He and I never did get along straight from the beginning. He is onion and I am the mouth. The two do not go together.

I frowned slightly. Not exactly the best example...but it is sort of the same. 

"I think he's trying to listen in on us," I heard him mutter in my ear. I glanced at Kazama from my left and smirked slightly. So he was trying to eavesdrop on us, eh?? Guess he was curious after all. 

I leaned in closer to Steve.

"He'll probably walk away after a few more minutes. I know him," I replied, snickering. 

And I was correct. I could hear Steve chuckle when he did so. Made me wonder...

"He's a little snoop ain't he?? I wonder why he was so interested," he murmured.

I shrugged. "The guy's a bit mentally unstable right now. Who knows what he's thinking?" I remarked bitterly.

I didn't even have to look at Steve to know that he was giving me that humorless stare. So I was a little hard on the guy, who cares? He has to start getting his act together as much as it pains me to admit so. He's a good fighter and I don't want my only rival to die out like this. 

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd be fond find of him."

I fixed Steve with my own glare. 

"Luckily you do know better," I mutter back. He loved saying things like that didn't he?? It never fails. I say I'm going to meet up Xiaoyu for a jog, he says, "Hope that's the only thing you guys will do." I ask Julia to help me find a birthday gift for him and he, though much more appreciative, still says, "Ah, yes, you needed that woman's touch, eh??" 

And he's much more perverted than most people would think him to be.

"Um, exactly when are we getting to the place we're going???" I asked, the question lingering on my mind ever since we got out of the house. Xiaoyu turned and frowned at me. 

"It's a surprise!"

I rolled my eyes and push my hands even further into my pockets. It's fucking cold and I don't understand how she and Julia could still be smiling. 

"It's your birthday, aren't we supposed to be treating you???" I replied, frowning slightly. Yes, as much as I loved winter, walking for almost an hour in it does drive one's mind a little off the edge. 

And she's still giving me that little glint in her eyes...as if she knows something I don't. Maybe she does...

"We're almost there, Hwoarang. Cool your horses," she said, eyeing me down. I glared at her and could feel Steve's gaze on me, too. 

"My horses are cool," I remarked. "In fact they're frozen!" I exclaimed after her. She just rolled her eyes and turned to face Julia again.

I rolled my eyes, too. 

Girls...

"You ought to calm down, mate. I'm sure she wouldn't be leading us to anywhere we wouldn't like!"

And there goes Steve's voice of reasoning. I guess he's right. Xiaoyu wouldn't do something like that...hopefully. No, that lingered more to my side. I was more of the practical joker than she was. But fuck, why did she have to pick the coldest day of the year???

"I wonder what's in their bags."

I glanced at Steve and noticed his attention was drawn to the bright green bag Julia and Xiaoyu were holding. The fact that they were exactly the same couldn't be a mere coincidence. 

Hm...that doesn't make me feel any better either.

The beach...God, I could laugh.

It was Xiaoyu's birthday and here she was treating Steve and me. I felt guilty now. As soon as we got there, I could hear the waves crashing against the shoreline and I immediately knew where she brought us. It was...quite the surprise. I felt like I could kiss Xiaoyu, but I didn't. 

"So?? You two were always talking about the beaches being too crowded during summer so here we are! Not a single soul in sight!" she exclaimed, waving her arms. 

Steve chuckled.

"Well, I must admit, it is a big surprise. But I'm not complaining!" he exclaimed, glancing around the bare sands. There wasn't a single footprint or tire mark, only ripples made by the wind. It was covered in a thin layer of snow, too. 

Suddenly he burst into a run towards the water and I blanched. He wasn't going to... Nah, it's too cold...

"C'mon, Hwoarang! The water's freezing!" 

My eyes widened at his comment. 

"Yeah, isn't that why we _won't_ go into the water???" I replied, staring at Steve's form closely. He was lingering at the edge of the shoreline and when the tide broke in, I saw him jump back slightly, laughing.

"It's quite the refresher, though!" he exclaimed, running back to me, wiping his hands on his coat. I watched as he hastily buried them into his pockets again and smirked. 

"Yeah, as long as you don't get frostbite, which I'm sure you will after only three minutes," I remarked, arching an eyebrow.

Steve was weird sometimes.

"Hwoarang, Steve, up for a game??"

Both of us looked behind us to see Xiaoyu holding up a Frisbee. I glanced at Steve and he was grinning at me. I nodded and then we turned back to Xiaoyu, accepting the challenge.

"Fine with us."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC

Eh, well that was a bit longer, no?? Tell me what you think!


	4. Winter Blues

**Part Four: Winter Blues**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I don't get them. They just go out there and start playing volleyball in the middle of winter on a beach as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Xiaoyu was weird sometimes…_Julia_ was weird sometimes…hell, all of them are just weird! And Julia had tried to get me to play with them also. I said no because for one thing, it was cold and for the other…I sucked at volleyball. It always bounced off my arms in the wrong direction and I did not want to embarrass myself in front of Hwoarang and Steve. That redhead would probably never stop tormenting me about it. 

So I just sat down on the sand a safe distance away from them and watched the game. God, I haven't been out in a real group for months. The feeling was so…vague and so strange. I wasn't sure whether I liked it or not. But I was sure I would have probably lost all sense of humanity if it hadn't been for Xiaoyu's invitation. And so far she hasn't asked why I was so quiet. No, she doesn't see it nor does Julia. Out of all of them Hwoarang sees it. And most likely Steve knows from Hwoarang. Those two seem like they share everything with each other. I envy them in way… They have that sort of friendship I wouldn't mind having. 

And why am I being such a pathetic prick??

"Heads up!"

I looked up and saw the ball flying at me. I caught it reflexively and tossed it back without saying a word. I realized that I must have looked like some kind of zombie, staring out at the sea, unmoving. I didn't even look to see who hit it. I didn't care. God, I feel so alone and seeing everyone together doesn't help it. Why did I have to feel like this now?? I've been alone for most of my life and it never struck this hard before. I lowered my head and rested it on my hand. Was it really just loneliness I felt?? Then the solution should be simple, right? Talk to a friend. Yet I don't have the nerves to admit that I've been feeling depressed. 

I could just imagine how Xiaoyu would react. She'd probably make me hang out with her and Julia every day of the week and call me every night. In way that was good…but was that what I really needed?? I mean I was hanging out with them right now…heh, and Hwoarang and Steve, too. Did I feel any happier?? No, not really… What I needed was someone to talk to me personally and without any other interference. I needed one person…one person to fully grasp and understand what I was going through and help me. 

But who would that be?

Xiaoyu wouldn't be capable of doing that. She's much closer to Julia and vice versa. And Steve?? Hell, I barely know the guy. Why would I want to confess my feelings to a stranger?? Then there's Hwoarang. Ha, there's a laugh. He strikes me as a guy incapable of sympathy and understanding. Maybe I'm being too hard on him but that was my true opinion of him. He's already told me to get help, though. Maybe he's not as thickheaded as he looked. But like Steve, he's a complete stranger. He and I may go back a good four years, but those years were never ones in which we were _friends_. He hated my guts back then and now…I'm not so sure anymore. He seems to have changed, but who knows. He did pull that fast one on me back there. 

I know I could try harder, too. Julia would probably be more willing to help me out than Xiaoyu, but there's that scary word: approach. I couldn't do that for a million dollars. That was just too hard and I…am being a coward. Maybe I'm just waiting for someone to notice my problem and go up to me to talk about it. But that happening is unlikely unless I pull some suicidal shit, which would make it really noticeable. Then again I wouldn't be able to that either. There was a few times where I eyed the knives in my kitchen longingly before I realized what I was doing. I ruled out suicide from my list, though. No matter how depressed I got, I would never go that far to just end it all. If I did do that, I really would be putting my pride as a fighter to shame like Hwoarang said and I didn't want to do that. So I'm alone I guess. Maybe I'll figure something out later. 

Till then I just continued watching the game from the sidelines like a shadow. 

They were crazy. 

Two hours at the game and still going. How could a game of volleyball be that interesting?? So far it was Hwoarang and Steve in the lead. I wasn't sure by how much, but I know they were definitely ahead. Julia and Xiaoyu are beginning to look a bit sluggish, too. I shook my head and glanced at my watch. I should have never come. Why do I bother with these things anymore?? 

"Jin!!! Come and play!!!!"

I blinked. There go Xiaoyu's pleas. I forgot how whiny she could sound when she put her mind up to it. She was waving her arms to get my attention like a maniac. Suddenly Julia accidentally threw the ball to her side and it hit Xiaoyu right in the stomach. She fell back a little and glared at Julia, who wore a guilty expression. I could see her mouth the words, "I thought you would get it!" I laughed. 

It was a true laugh, too. One that I felt right in my stomach and my heart began lightening up. I don't know why it was so funny to me…it just was. I began to calm down and wiped my eyes of the tears that began to form. I hadn't laughed like that in ages. It made me feel so…whole. For that split second, I forgot all about my unhappiness and just let go of myself. 

Then I found everyone else staring at me. Xiaoyu had the ball and she wore this distinct smile on her face. 

"Hey Jin…_I_ didn't think it was that funny!" she exclaimed, putting a pout on her face. "It could have hit my face," she whimpered. Just then Julia smacked her arm. "Oh, that would be a real shame wouldn't it??" she remarked sarcastically, arching an eyebrow. 

Steve chuckled. But Hwoarang remained still, though he eyed them very strangely. I didn't know what to think. Suddenly all of them bounded towards me. I stood up quickly and wiped off my pants of the damp sand. It began to snow just then and they all froze in their spots. I myself tilted my head upwards only to catch a large snowflake on my nose. I squinted slightly. Large and crystal flakes fell harder and I watched them in awe. The sky was grey and cloudy but the flakes…they didn't portray that at all. They were light, white, and beautiful. I hadn't seen this kind of snowfall since I was a child living with my mother. I closed my eyes for a second and tried to capture that memory again. 

I had been at least seven when I first saw snow. I was training with my mother when a single flake fell in front of my eyes. Watching it in fascination, it disappeared into the soft ground, leaving a small damp spot…

**

_I looked at my mother in awe. She wore a serious expression and I was confused. _

_"Mother? Where did it go?? What was it??" I asked in my childish curiosity. The snow made such an impression on me that I couldn't go back to fighting…not until my question was answered. What was this mysterious white thing that fell from the sky?? _

_Suddenly more and more began falling. I tilted my head upwards just in time to catch a flake on my lips. It melted almost immediately and I was left with its taste. I looked at my mother and saw that she was also looking at the wondrous sparkling dust. I went over to her and tugged on her sleeve and almost reluctantly she looked at me, her eyes misty._

_"Mother?? What is this??" _

_Her face was still, almost in perfection with the swirling mass of flakes around us. For that brief moment I thought she was some kind of goddess and not my mother at all. Then she smiled at me…a sweet and loving smile that would forever be engraved in my memory. She knelt down in front of me and took my hands and turned me around to face the snow again._

_"It is snow, a gift from the skies," she murmured softly into my ear. I remember being filled with a warmth that seemed to make me forget all of the long nights in cold I endured. A smile found its way to my lips and I jumped from my mother's hold and started chasing the snowflakes…like any other ordinary child would do. I remembered hearing my mother laughing and then scolding me to come in before I got sick. But I couldn't listen to her. This was snow! A gift from the skies couldn't be taken lightly, not even in my childlike eyes. _

_Eventually my mother took me into her arms and carried me into the house despite my pleas. She just smiled at me and told me something that I would never forget._

_"You can still see it, Jin…even on the inside."_

**

My eyes snapped open at the sudden screaming I heard from Xiaoyu and Julia. I looked at them and found them running around with Hwoarang and Steve throwing snowballs. They gathered snow and rolled them into a ball faster than any snowplow I had ever seen. Xiaoyu and Julia were laughing and soon they began to try at the whole snowball throwing. I looked up at the sky again for a moment as a swirl of flakes filed down on me. A certain warmth filled me again…much like the one that filled me when I first saw snow. 

Feeling strangely light-hearted I bent down and made a snowball and aimed it at Hwoarang. It hit him directly on the back of the head and he turned to me in slight surprise. I smirked and got another snowball in hand.

"That was for before," I called out before throwing another one at Xiaoyu. She screamed and suddenly everyone decided to turn me into their targets. 

But I didn't care as I started running away from them, still throwing snowballs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Jin, I don't think I've ever seen you look so happy!"

I turned over to glance at Xiaoyu and smiled slightly. She was clinging on to Kazama like there was no tomorrow and he looked especially embarrassed. I grinned at the sight. At least we managed to get him to have fun, though he didn't have to hit me in the back of the head. That was a bit uncalled for, but I'll let it slide…for now. 

"Is it just me or has it gotten a bit colder?" Steve wondered aloud, rubbing his arms to warm them up. I looked at him and noticed he did seem a bit paler than usual or maybe it was the lack of light. I didn't know. He was albino enough already. 

Julia turned around and nodded, shuddering at the same time. "Yeah! I say we head back to _your_ house and warm up!" she exclaimed, staring at Xiaoyu. She just nodded and began leading the way. I stared at them in disbelief. And they called themselves fighters?? It was just a little arctic chill. I caught Kazama's gaze and just shrugged before following. Then I realized what I did.

I actually gestured nicely to Kazama. 

I may have not said anything but it was still a friendly gesture! What in the world is wrong with me?? Feeling rather stiff suddenly, I clenched my fists by my side and stalked on, regardless of the strange stares Steve's threw at me. Kazama was my rival. He was my enemy. He was…human. Ah, and so was I. Fuck these freaking pitiful feelings I sympathized him with. When did I ever get so soft…?

I felt like hitting Steve at that moment.

"Hey, Hwoarang! Stop walking so quickly!!!"

That's Xiaoyu's wails. I merely smirked and turned around to see them all about a block behind me, and Kazama was even further. I stopped and completely turned around to fully face them, giving them cold stares. "Come on! You were the ones who said you wanted to go home! What the hell's taking you so goddamn long?" I shouted. I saw Xiaoyu roll her eyes and Julia give a weary sigh and Steve…

Well, he knew me the best so he just remained still. 

Shrugging, I began to run. It was actually a very good excuse. They would believe I was just teasing them, but in reality, I just wanted to escape these perilous thoughts of Kazama. I do not like him at all. He is weak and a dishonorable fighter. Then flashes of him laughing and smiling throwing snowballs keeps entering my mind. I told him I would never give him my sympathy. But I am…at least in my own mind I am. Hell knows I would never actually say it aloud to him, "I feel sorry for you, man." God, he'd probably think I was losing my mind. Hell, I would I think I was losing my mind!

"Hwoaraaaaaaaaaaang!!!!!"

I froze and I felt my shoulders slacken. Oh God, why did Xiaoyu have to be so loud? I turned around and saw them running towards me. Kazama was still all the way in the end… And why do I keep reverting back to him??? Frowning, I faced Xiaoyu as she ran up to me, trying to catch her breath. I arched an eyebrow thoughtfully.

"You haven't been practicing much have you, Ling?" I asked bluntly. I was rewarded with a glare, but before it could get any worse, Julia and Steve arrived followed by a very sullen Kazama, quite the comparison to his nature before. 

"Hwoarang…not nice," Steve muttered between chatters. I stared at him strangely. Steve usually never got this affected by the weather. He said so himself that in England it rained and snowed all the time. I would think he'd be used to it…unless he really is catching something. Julia suddenly patted by back and leaned in closer to my ear. 

"I think Steve's sick. I felt his forehead before and he's really starting to burn up," she hissed in concern while I looked at Steve carefully. Was he actually sick?? Strange…I never imagined that sort of thing happening to him. I wonder why. He is human after all and we all get sick occasionally, but why does it surprise me so much? 

He blinked wearily at me as he chaffed his hands desperately to keep them warm. That was probably why Julia and Xiaoyu agreed so quickly to leave. They must have noticed it before I did. Now I feel like the dumb one. They notice things about my best friend that I should and I notice things about Kazama that they don't. It's a whole guessing game.

Suddenly I felt a jab by my side and I glanced down at Julia, who was throwing me a dangerous glare. Suddenly I jumped and went over to Steve, placing an arm around his shoulders. "Come on, man! Suddenly I got a crave for hot chocolate and the sooner, the better!" I exclaimed, dragging him ahead quickly. It was more like the sooner we got him home, the better.

He remained still and silent in my grip and suddenly I was struck by an unfamiliar feeling: worry. It usually took a lot for Steve to stop talking, which meant he must have felt worse then he allowed it show. I think I'm beginning to rub off on him, too. Suddenly everyone is quiet as we walked. Not even Xiaoyu and Julia shared in their usual chattering. I suppose they're worried about Steve and right at that moment, I didn't want anything more but their chattering. I never realized what a good distracter it was.

Glancing at Kazama, I frowned. They notice Steve, but they don't notice him. And I think Kazama's doing much worse than Steve is. He's just sick with a fever and cold. What that little prick over there has is depression and that won't be able to cure quite as quickly or easily. 

Maybe it was time to shed some light to the girls.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC

Awwww…poor litto Steve is sick! Okay, okay, so we have some more angst from Jin and some of that whole realization stuff from Hwoarang…the normal. Sorry it took so long for this part to come out. I was so lazy and writer's block has really put me down. Well, enjoy and review!


	5. Carnival Time

**Part Five: Carnival Time**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I hate being sick. I usually never get sick! I…ahh…ah-choo!"

"Shut up and take the damn medicine!"

The look on Steve's face was enough to make me feel sorry for the man. Hwoarang was forcing him to take tome Tylenol pills and the blond was shaking his head consistently, making his already proclaimed headache worse. Xiaoyu and Julia were working on coaxing him into it and Hwoarang looked like he was about to explode from his own headache as he stood in front of Steve with a look of exasperation on his face. I was watching them from afar in Xiaoyu's living room while they busied themselves in the dining room. 

Part of me almost wanted to go up to them and help them with the seemingly impossible task, but I held that feeling back. They didn't need my help. They always managed to get around without me. And then just as I was about to turn around, Hwoarang snapped his sharp gaze on me and I almost fell back against the couch. He looked at me so angrily that I actually felt intimidated…by _him_. I never once got afraid of Hwoarang. But that moment fled away almost immediately as he spoke to me…or rather yelled at me.

"Kazama! Get your lazy ass down here and help us!" he demanded before turning back to resume trying to force the pills down Steve's throat. I blinked in surprise at the command before finding myself standing up and walking towards them. I glanced at Steve from behind Xiaoyu, Julia, and Hwoarang and felt a pang of pity for the blond. He looked steadily worse and he was paler than ever yet he remained steadfast in his decision of not taking the medicine. I couldn't help but wonder how a strong fighter like him could be afraid of just two small pills. 

He caught my gaze almost immediately and looked at me wearily. 

"Jin! Please, not you too!"

His voice almost came out as a squeak and I couldn't resist a small smile as I took the pills from Hwoarang's hands. I brought them and the glass of orange juice Xiaoyu had and held it to him reassuringly. "They're not going to kill you, Steve. And you really look like you need them," I said as soothingly as I could possibly muster. 

I wasn't used to this at all. Memories of my own mother doing this to me whenever I got sick painfully flooded my mind as I tried to hold them back. Steve looked at me almost grudgingly before he finally took them and swallowed them with one large gulp of orange juice. Xiaoyu and Julia clapped and hugged both my arms, squealing happily. Even Hwoarang wore an amused look on his face as he crossed his arms. For a fleeting second, I almost felt like we were all friends sharing in on a happy moment. 

"Nice going, Jin!"

"Yeah, and now you, Steve, will go to sleep!"

I watched in a slight daze as Julia and Xiaoyu both grabbed Steve and dragged him to the couch. I couldn't help but feel relieved that it wasn't me who got sick. Steve groaned before he finally sank into the blankets that Xiaoyu supplied, closing his eyes with a small, "'Night everyone." I smiled slightly in the blond's direction. He must have really been feeling sick in order to actually give in like that. I glanced at Hwoarang and could tell he was thinking the same thing. Suddenly Xiaoyu and Julia grabbed both Hwoarang and me at the same time. I looked down at them in surprise. Why was everything today feeling so rushed? 

"C'mon! We're going to my room to watch some movies while Steve rests!" Xiaoyu whispered into my ear as to not disturb Steve. I looked down at her wearily. Where did she and Julia get their energy? And why was it that in the ring they were so much more different from now?? It was one of those mysteries that I would never understand.

"What movies?" I heard Hwoarang ask as we approached Xiaoyu's room at the end of the hall. I heard Xiaoyu and Julia giggle profusely and watched as the Korean's eyebrow twitched in suspicion. 

"Titanic!"

It was just as he feared, I suppose, as his face suddenly blanched. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_I'll never let go, Jack… I'll never let go_."

I never did know how this movie managed to top off the box office. I mean it's nothing more but a shitload of crap and romance. Of course naturally Xiaoyu and Julia love it. They insisted on getting the version with subtitles saying that they didn't "want to dishonor the Americans' voices," or something like that; it really should have been "we just wanted to hear the heavenly voice of Jack!" I didn't even know what was the point of even getting the subtitles. They already practically memorized the entire thing. 

And the movie was _long_.

I don't think I had ever been so bored in my entire life. So throughout the movie and numerous cries and woes from the two fanatics, I spent my time divided between making sarcastic remarks to make the girls angry and watching Kazama. Honestly, I didn't even know how he in any way could have paid attention to the movie. I'll give him that at least. Chick flicks were _not_ my thing and never will be. 

"Oh Jack!!!!"

I rolled my eyes as the scene showed a shot of the main guy falling into the water after being frozen to death. That scene I actually did like. Die, characters! I glanced at Xiaoyu and Julia and noticed they had tears in their eyes as they stared bug-eyed at the screen and smirked.

"Oh God, at least the guy's buried in the ocean. Goodness knows how you would react if they cremated him," I remarked with an extra lining of sarcasm. Xiaoyu and Julia instantly turned to me and gave me their so-called "death glares." 

I just couldn't stop laughing.

"I hope that you do get cremated when you die, Hwoarang!" 

That was Xiaoyu for you. So sweet, yet so vicious when angered. That comment only made me laugh even harder as I saw the look of pure rage on hers and Julia's faces. They were defending a goddamn fictitious character! In the midst of it all, I noticed Kazama staring at me from the corner and managed to calm down slightly to say something to him.

"Come now, Kazama. Please don't tell me you actually like this movie!" I exclaimed, looking at him amusedly. He blinked in surprise and just shrugged while Xiaoyu and Julia went back to the TV. I leaned back in my seat and watched Kazama carefully. When Steve got better, we would make a move on him to snap him back to reality. I would do it myself, but then poor Steve. He never had the privilege of beating someone senseless till they got your point. Not that I actually intended on engaging in a fistfight with Kazama, it still would be fun. 

Anything for a little blood.

Sighing, I watched as the ending credits rolled in with great satisfaction. Finally…

"Eh, Hwoarang! You're such a grump. How could not like Titanic???" Julia exclaimed, stretching her arms as she spoke. I glared at her from my seat. 

"How could you _like_ Titanic??" I snapped quickly. She threw me an exasperated look and I jumped up from my seat. 

"Well, hey, now can we do something with a little more on the action side??" I suggested, clapping my hands. The day was barely half done and already we went to a frozen beach, Steve got sick and was out of the picture, Titanic was definitely _in_ the picture, and I wanted something more. 

These guys never heard of sports did they?

Xiaoyu threw her hands to her hips and glared at me hotly. "Don't forget it's my birthday and technically you should be doing what I want to do!" she snapped, eyeing me dangerously. I closed my eyes and groaned. Why oh why did I let Steve drag me into this?? 

"Fine, fine, you little spoiled brat. We'll do what _you_ want to do," I replied in a dead tone. Maybe by the end of the day, I'll play a prank on her or something. This just wasn't fair.

But she just clapped her eyes with a glint in her eyes that I knew meant trouble for me. "We're going…" she began and I cringed as Julia joined in with her and the answer.

"To the Winter Carnival!!"

What greeted me when we finally reached the site of the Winter Carnival? A lot of people and children, games, and rides. It was a circus for kids, so naturally Xiaoyu and Julia were ecstatic. Okay, in all honestly, it wasn't _too_ bad. The scenery was nice considering it was near a lake in which the moon reflected brightly on. It was still bitter cold, but it started snowing lightly and all the kids were jumping around trying to catch them in their gloved hands. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. I hadn't been in this part of society in quite a while. 

Xiaoyu was turning me into such a sap.

Suddenly both Julia and Xiaoyu grabbed my arm and started dragging me to the entrance. I suddenly yelped as a little girl ran past us and I tried to avoid crashing into her by turning to the right, causing all of us to fall down to the ground. I landed on my back rather ungracefully with Xiaoyu and Julia tangled up in my arms. I felt myself grow red in embarrassment. Fuck this! I pulled my arms out of their grips and stood up quickly. 

"You could have at least helped!" exclaimed Xiaoyu and Julia unanimously as they both sat up, glaring at me dangerously. 

I arched an eyebrow. "What is this, a twin procedure??" I replied. Those two were just scary sometimes…

They were about answer before suddenly a soft laughter was heard before us. I looked ahead and found the same little girl I was about to crash into pointing at me, laughing her head off. She had dark hair and small eyes that were filled with mirth. In her arms, she was clutching onto a doll. I sighed and looked at Xiaoyu and Julia, who looked as if they were about to scream their hearts out. Suddenly they jumped up and rushed past me to the girl, screaming out little comments such as, "Oh, isn't she adorable??" and "Oh, you're just the sweetest thing!!"

I rolled my eyes in disgust. 

"What's the matter, Blood Talon? Too mushy for you?"

Suddenly I turned and faced Jin, who in turn stared back at me with a look of amusement. I forgot the guy was even there… God, and he witnessed that horrendous accident, too! Someone up there is teasing me…

"Shut up, Kazama," I snapped back before realizing something. He actually spoke to me. My God, the mute Kazama has spoken! I looked at him strangely. "And why are you in such a good mood?" I added curiously. He stared at me silently, but I could see the humor in his eyes. Damn, maybe that fall wasn't too bad of thing after all…

"Winter Carnival…always managed to cheer me up," he replied quietly before looking out to all the kids screaming and laughing before us. Xiaoyu and Julia were still worked up over the little girl and started walking her into the open field of games and rides. Kazama soon followed and I smiled and shook my head.

If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC

Okay, so this part was just a bit tedious I know. Sorry! In the next part we have a little more action and a nice confession from…well, you're just going to have to wait and see! Tee hee…thanks for those who are still reading this by the way and please continue to bear with me! School's been more of a hassle then I originally accounted for. Hoped you liked this part and keep reviewing! I will try in my hardest to update sooner next time! ^^


	6. Truth Be Told

**Part Six: Truth Be Told**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I am not going on the carousel."

"Come on, Jin!!"

"No!"

"Yeah, Kazama, why don't you ride the little pony?"

I turned my gaze on Hwoarang and glowered at him. He merely laughed at me even harder and that resulted in Xiaoyu and Julia grabbing my arms and dragging me to the ticket booth. Before I knew it, we were on line. I groaned inwardly and pulled my hat down even further down my head. Now they picked on me because the little girl was gone. Her mother had picked her up with a great amount of gratitude towards us for taking care of her. I smiled slightly at that memory. Little Mimi's mother reminded me of my own mother. I sighed and looked up at the sky once again. The snow had ceased and I found myself missing the sight. Suddenly I looked around and caught Hwoarang's gaze. I frowned and pulled on Xiaoyu's sleeve. 

"Why is it that you drag me to the carousel and not him?" I inquired suspiciously as Hwoarang winked at me while giving me a thumbs-up. Xiaoyu and Julia both looked at me with smiles that were enough to make me freeze. 

"Well, it was Hwoarang's idea really," Julia replied in a strange tone. I blinked in surprise. That was not what I expected. Then they turned around and began giggling to themselves. Now I was even more confused. What were they planning…? Then I remembered what Julia said and snapped around to glare at Hwoarang. 

"You twerp!" I exclaimed despite myself. Once again I made a fool of myself and Hwoarang was laughing. 

"Twerp?? Twerp???" he kept repeating, as he slapped his knee in laughter. I rolled my eyes and slapped myself mentally. I really had to stop with the verbal attacks. They really weren't my thing… But why would Hwoarang plan the whole setup? I mean it probably did prove to be a very embarrassing situation for me… Wait, there's the reason right there. I sighed and pushed my hands even deeper into my pockets. It was strange… Earlier Hwoarang and I were acting like bitter rivals still, making threats at each other. Now he's beginning to treat me almost…_humanly_. I didn't get it nor did I know whether or not to feel relieved. Maybe I was examining it too deeply. I'm sure he'll go back to his bitter ways tomorrow or something. 

I glanced at him again and noticed he was staring at the sky as well. An almost innocent look made its way to his face and I couldn't help but stare at him in awe. This cruel, egotistical, arrogant maniac still had the ability to look that innocent? I narrowed my eyes slightly. The way the moon's light played over his face, casting shadows made him look almost angelic. Hold on a minute…angelic? Did I just think that? Oh, my God… I shook my head and turned away from Hwoarang. Where did that pop up from? 

"Let's go!"

I flinched slightly as Julia grabbed my arm and dragged me to the carousel. I climbed onto one of the horses numbly. I didn't even think about my embarrassment. Now all I could think about was Hwoarang. What made me think that? Hwoarang, angelic?? It was enough to make anyone laugh! 

"Here we go!!" exclaimed Xiaoyu as the carousel began turning slowly. I saw Hwoarang walk up to the fence that surrounded us and lean against it with a hint of a smirk on his face. I quickly forced myself to forget. One little thought doesn't mean anything. It was just a spur of the moment.

"Hey, Kazama, smile for the camera!" I heard Hwoarang exclaim. Suddenly I turned around in alarm just in time to see a flash go by. Xiaoyu and Julia were squealing in laughter and I buried my face in my jacket. Fuck you, Hwoarang…

Throughout the entire ride I heard laughter from all around me…most of them being from little children pointing at me and asking their parents why there was a "big man" on the carousel. I kept my head buried in my jacket for the whole five minutes and then ran off of the carousel as quickly as I could. Then Hwoarang greeted me.

"Nice ride, Kazama? I hope you enjoyed it!" he exclaimed in mock sweetness. I eyed him dangerously. All thoughts of him being "angelic" left my mind at that instant as I spotted his camera. 

"I do hope you don't intend on developing that film," I remarked slowly as he placed the camera back into his pocket. 

Hwoarang arched an eyebrow at me. "And you plan to stop me how?" he challenged back. I felt red all over my face and before I could reply, Xiaoyu and Julia cut in. 

Xiaoyu clamped onto my arm and Julia grabbed Hwoarang's. 

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel!" they both exclaimed unanimously. I stared at Xiaoyu strangely as she and Julia dragged Hwoarang and me to the large wheel looming before us. I heard Hwoarang from behind me complaining and smirked to myself. It seemed like Xiaoyu and Julia prepared my revenge just perfectly.

I sighed in my seat and looked down at the moving scenery before us. How could I have ever let Xiaoyu convince me to ride the Ferris Wheel with Hwoarang? I had only agreed because I thought I would be sitting with Julia or Xiaoyu, then those two forced both of us together into a seat before we could even object. Luckily the "seat" was more like a little carriage and it had two benches on opposite sides of each other. So naturally Hwoarang and I kept as far from each other as we could possibly get, but the thing wasn't that spacious and as I looked out the window I began wondering why it was taking us so long to rotate.

"We're stuck."

I looked at Hwoarang in surprise and I saw him frowning to himself as he looked down below us. My gaze flew down to where he was looking and saw a group of men gathered around the generators that controlled the Ferris Wheel and groaned mentally. I sat back in my seat and lied my head down against the bar. A million thoughts flew into my mind. How long was I going to stay here? What happened to the ride in the first place? Was Hwoarang going to attack me? The last thought lingered for a moment before I looked out the window again. If anything, the sight was worth it. The sky was dark blue now and since we were so high up I could see the stars clearer. The snow had paused earlier but now was starting up again and I saw one by one, more small crystals falling from the sky. A pang of sadness shot through me as I looked at the innocent scene unfold before me below as the children and their parents walked among the rides and games with laughter in their eyes. I remember a time when I was actually one of those kids… 

"What's so special about the snow?"

I blinked and my gaze was instantly torn away from the window and I looked at Hwoarang in surprise. He stared back at me with a strange intensity in his eyes as I pondered his question. Snow was in general a blessing in itself. But for me, it had so much more meaning. "Why do you ask?" I said, staring hard at Hwoarang, wiping the emotion off of my face. I revealed too much of myself already in this one remarkably long day. 

He eyed me searchingly before turning his gaze back to the window. "Every time it snows, your eyes become glazed over. And you also tend to stare at it for long periods of time with this look on your face—almost like grief or longing. I don't know what you're thinking, but this snow must hold some sort of significance to you. Not to mention you said that the Winter Carnival always managed to cheer you up and I guess it did because, hell, you even allowed Xiaoyu to convince you to ride the fucking carousel! I would have thought that even a guy like you would have fought back more," he replied in an even tone, not looking at me once throughout his answer, which surprised me nonetheless. Was I really that readable to him?? I felt like he could freaking _see through me with that description he gave me. It was so close to the truth that it scared me. I didn't even need to give him an answer; he had it already. _

"So am I right?" Hwoarang asked suddenly and I looked at him ponderingly. There was a strange glint in his eyes and I couldn't help but feel extremely vulnerable at that moment. All this time I thought I had been hiding my feelings and yet he had been able to see straight through me. Then I was struck with the same thought I had before. Why did he care? It was so bizarre. Hwoarang always seemed to hate me, which I'm sure was true in the past, but now… I don't know his feelings toward me at all. He still refuses to call me by my given name and he does threaten and avoid me, but it doesn't seem as hostile like it was a few years ago. It almost seems…_playful._

"You decide," I murmured suddenly as I attempted to push my thoughts on Hwoarang away. He was just trying to confuse me. Why would a guy like him want to help me? I was a disgrace to all fighters everywhere according to him. I smiled bitterly. Right, a guy like that want to help me?? Suddenly I felt myself being pushed up roughly against my seat and I looked up in alarm at Hwoarang, who was glowering at me dangerously. His emotions ran freely through his eyes now, and anger was one of them. Keeping all of my bewilderment hidden, I stared at him calmly as he spoke. 

"I don't know what's your problem, Kazama. You won't tell any of us, and Xiaoyu and Julia aren't even aware of it! I can see you're pleading for someone to help you, why won't you go to them? Hell, even Steve would listen to you and he barely knows you! Do you just want to waste your life away?" he hissed as his grip on my shoulders tightened. I flinched slightly at the discomfort in my shoulders before growing in rage at Hwoarang's words.

I pushed him off of me and glared at him dangerously. "Well, maybe I do want to waste my life away! You're right; you _don't know what I'm feeling and there is no way in hell that I will ever tell _you_! It's my problem and I'll deal with it my own way!" I shouted angrily, surprising Hwoarang and myself. I looked down at the floor, trying to calm the rage in me. Shouting wasn't going to get me anywhere. "You think you know what I want, Hwoarang? You have no idea what you're talking about," I muttered between clenched teeth even as my conscience screamed out the fact that Hwoarang was correct in his assumptions. I was never going to let him relish in the glory of being right. _

Then I looked up at him again and I saw him staring at me with something that resembled…pity? No, it couldn't be. A guy like Hwoarang didn't pity people like me. "I don't know why you're trying so hard to find out what my problem is, but I don't like it. I know you and Steve have been watching me from behind my back. I don't know why both of you are so completely _intrigued_ by me. Am I your idea of amusement? If that's the case, then both of you can just go to hell," I added venomously. I didn't know why I included Steve in the whole thing, but it was something that had been lingering in my mind for a while. Now I just gave out another piece of my soul to Hwoarang…great. 

I turned around and stared out the window again. God, I was being so pathetic. Why did Hwoarang always manage to stir me up like this? Did he really think this was some kind of sick game? 

"I try hard because you don't. I don't know what you're thinking; I never said I did, but I do intend on finding out," Hwoarang murmured quietly. 

I continued staring out the window, trying to block off his words, but that was not the easiest task. I gritted my teeth in concentration. Snow…mother…the Winter Carnival…

"You want to know why Steve and I watch you so closely?"

My train of thoughts froze for a moment as I couldn't help resist turning my head to face Hwoarang, who was looking at me solemnly as he continued speaking.

"Steve will kill me for telling you this so early and without him being here but… It's because we both agreed you're a…good person. Whatever it was that got you into this mess must have been pretty big and we wanted to make sure you didn't do anything _crazy_. As fucked up as it sounds coming from me, you are a good fighter despite what I said before and it would be a shame to lose such a worthy rival," he said with a hint of a smile on his lips. Yet his eyes were grim and so heavy with seriousness and sincerity that I couldn't help but just stare at him in shock. Words failed me as millions of questions ran through my mind. 

I opened my mouth to speak when suddenly a large jerk launched me to the back of my seat. I sat up quickly in confusion and noticed that we were moving again. I looked at Hwoarang and saw a tint of amusement in his eyes as he stared down the window. Once again the Blood Talon had caught me off guard and surprised me. If his words were true… Then maybe I lashed out at Hwoarang too harshly. If he and Steve really did want to help me, then I was in a stupor. It never occurred to me that they might actually want to help… All this time I thought Hwoarang was pushing me to get help, which he was, but the help was right before my eyes! Xiaoyu and Julia may be my best friends, but I felt like Hwoarang knew more about what I was feeling than they would ever know. Maybe trusting him wouldn't be so bad… I didn't know him as well as I would like to, but then that meant what he could do or say to me wouldn't hurt as much because of the strangeness between us. I looked at Hwoarang and noticed he was staring at he floor in thought as well. Was I ready to share what I was feeling, though? How I was feeling insignificant to everyone and to myself? How I was longing for my mother and to be young again? How I was longing to just break down and cry without anyone staring at me in shock and dismay? 

I crossed my hands and looked out at the snow falling by the pane. The emptiness inside of me was swelling up to enormous proportions and I didn't know how long I was going to be able to stand it for long. I looked at Hwoarang and saw that he was staring at me again. I sighed and looked at him sadly. 

"Maybe I should accept some help," I murmured quietly as he eyed me carefully.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC

Umm…wow, my deepest apologies for the delay. Would you believe school?? It's really not as easy as everyone says it is (and if anyone says it's easy, they are _so_ lying)! Okay, so that was quite a bit from Jin's perspective and—oh-la-la—will he accept the help from Hwoarang and Steve? We shall find out in the next installment! Yeah, I'm cheesy, I know.


	7. Journey To The Dead

**Part Seven: Journey To The Dead**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

About a week passed I guess since I've last spoken to Hwoarang…or Xiaoyu and Julia. Ever since that crazy day I had attempted to hide myself even further despite Xiaoyu's millions of calls and threats of kicking my ass when she saw me. Hwoarang's words to me that Carnival night still haunted me. We departed that day with a shake and never spoke again. And since then I've been wondering if his words had been a fluke. If they were, Hwoarang was the best actor I had ever met. If they weren't, then I guess I was just left lost. I curled up in a ball position against my wall and stared around me. The weather seemed to also be in favor of my mood with its cloudy skies and bitter cold front that swept over us during the night. I'm not complaining, though. I just feel sorry for whoever has to travel now. I sighed and leaned my head against my knees. At least those people had a purpose in life…at least they had some job to go to or an awaiting household of family. What did I have now? Well, up to a few days ago, I thought I had a chance to help myself but now…that seems to have been lost as well. 

_Knock. Knock._

The sound came down on me like a hammer and I jumped up in surprise. Who the hell was at my door now…? 

"Kazama! Open this goddamn fucking door!"

"…The curses, Hwoarang…try to refrain!"

I walked up to my door completely stunned. Hwoarang and…Steve at my door?? I blinked in confusion. Xiaoyu must have told them where I lived but… I opened the door widely and saw the two fighters standing in the hallway. Instantly Hwoarang rushed past me and into my apartment while I was left in shock with an ever-apologizing Steve. 

"Hwoarang! Errm…sorry 'bout that, mate! Hwoarang's just a tad bit on the…cold side," he said with a grin as he walked in. His smile turned to a scowl as he glared at Hwoarang, who was warming himself up by the kitchen stove. I closed the door slowly and stared at it for a while. Hwoarang and Steve were here…in my apartment…for who knows why…

"Heh, nice place, Kazama. Being a chef must not be too bad…" Hwoarang commented as he made his way to the living room, dropping his coat onto the hanger that was barely used. Steve followed in pursuit and I just stared at the two as they made themselves comfortable in my couch. Hwoarang stretched and leaned back, spreading his arms about. "You know, I could get used to this," he remarked casually as Steve laughed. I just stood by my counter staring at them, torn between amusement and shock. Finally Hwoarang stood up walked over to me.

"So…about that conversation we had oh so long ago," he began, a smirk on his face yet I could tell he was being sincere. "Well, Steve and I are ready to begin, are you?" he finished, arching an eyebrow. I looked at him strangely. 

"Begin what?" I asked numbly, hoping he wouldn't mock me. 

But instead he just grinned, a glint in his eyes. "'Operation Happiness!'" he exclaimed before cocking his head towards Steve. "He made it up," he muttered. I looked at Steve and he shrugged casually, obviously not daunted by Hwoarang's comment. 

Suddenly Hwoarang grabbed my arm and dragged me to the couch and forced me into the seat. I looked up at him, still at a loss for words. When had he and Steve all of the sudden become the male versions of Xiaoyu and Julia? The thought was not comforting. "Why are you here?" I found myself asking finally. Steve laughed beside me and patted me on my shoulder. 

"Eh, so you do talk! I was beginning to wonder if you had lost your voice!" he said cheerfully. I blinked several times before nodding to his words. 

"No, I'm just…a bit overwhelmed by your…appearance," I stuttered out. God, when did become such a delinquent? But Steve merely laughed again and I actually found myself smiling slightly by its sound. Steve had quite the contagious laugh. Maybe that was why he got along well with Hwoarang…hell, maybe that was why Steve got along well with anyone! 

"You said maybe it was time for you to accept some, ahem, _assistance_. Well, I'd say now is a good time," Hwoarang suddenly cut in, his tone devoid of any humor or lightness. I stared at him squarely in the eye and saw that he was telling the truth. I leaned back in my seat and stared at the floor thoughtfully. Was I ready? I mean I guess I always was ready for a change but now that it came so willingly to me…it scared me. I had been alone for so long that it was getting to the point where it almost seemed comforting. And that was not a _comforting_ thought. 

"Aw, Hwoarang…why'd you have to ruin the mood?" Steve murmured, his voice slightly tinged with sadness. 

"Because it needed to be ruined. Kazama's just humoring us and we need to get to the bottom of this quickly," Hwoarang answered, his tone hard and cold.

I looked up at Hwoarang and found myself frowning. "Hwoarang, maybe I am ready for some 'help' but how in the world are you and Steve supposed to _help_ me? Do you have some kind of license in these sort of things that I never knew about?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. Hwoarang's gaze remained fixed on me, though I heard Steve chuckle softly next to me. 

"In reality, no, we don't have a license in this sort of thing. But you have to stop changing the subject back to us, Kazama. It's you we're here to deal with," he said slowly and observantly. 

I looked away from his eyes, no longer able to bear their intensity. Changing subjects was always something I was good at. Whenever Xiaoyu or Julia asked me if something was wrong, I knew I had to say something quick to get their mind off of it. I didn't want to be exposed…I guess it was some kind of defense mechanism I developed over the years. Now it came so naturally to me that I didn't even realize I did it. Hwoarang's words were like a sting to me. He realized it all rather quickly. In fact he seemed to pretty much be able to pinpoint my exact feelings down to a line. 

"You're not alone, Kazama. There are other people who feel just like you…too many actually. Most of them just give into their emotions and do the most irrational things possible. So tell me, are you ready to give up like them?" Hwoarang said in a strangely calm and sagacious tone. I looked up at him and saw me staring at me with his hawk eyes before slowly realizing what he was saying—he had been one of those people once. He had been like me: lost. Suddenly Hwoarang clapped his hands and I ripped my gaze off of him. "Well, that's enough of that boring stuff! How about we go to the park?" he suggested, his tone reverting back to its loud, annoying self. 

And before I could stop myself, "At this time and in this weather?"

I think bother Hwoarang and Steve were staring at me; I could feel their surprised gazes on me and I only cursed myself for opening my mouth. I usually never complained aloud. It was shocking to myself even. 

Then I felt something thrown onto my face and I held it up. It was my jacket. I looked at Steve, who grinned at me. "C'mon, weather's not that bad. Besides, it'll be good for you to get some fresh air," he cajoled. Unlike Hwoarang, however, Steve actually sounded reassuring and not forceful. I put on my jacket without a word and stood up, making sure I had my eyes in my pocket. Hwoarang was already standing out in the hall, tapping his foot against the floor impatiently. I stared at him with some amusement. It seemed like Hwoarang was constantly on some kind of hyper mode or something. He never stayed still. 

"It's going to be great. Sky's just clearing up and there's no one in the park," I heard Hwoarang mutter to himself as he pressed the elevator button. As we all clambered into the small elevator, I couldn't help but wonder what kind of a mess I was getting myself into. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Steve smile at me. I blinked in mild surprise and stared ahead of me as the doors slid closed. 

Then again, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What is your fascination with pictures?"

I eyed Steve critically. "Come on, Steve. You've known me for how long? And you ask me that kind of question??" I replied with a smirk. 

Steve glared at me before rolling his eyes. "If you must know, I was asking it for Jin's sake," he remarked. I felt a grin tug at my lips before I smothered it. I glanced at Kazama and arched an eyebrow. 

"Let him ask it," I stated simply. Kazama just stared at me without saying a word before turning his gaze elsewhere. I frowned and shook my head. This was going to take a looong time. 

Then Steve grabbed my camera out of my hands before I could even cuss at him.

He began running away with it and instinctively I ran after him, screaming so many unnecessary things that it would make a nun faint. "Steve…the hell you think you're going with my fucking camera?!" I shouted as loud as I could. And it was pretty loud. 

Steve turned around with his scarf running loose and a goofy grin on his face. "I think I'm gonna toss this thing into the pond. What do you say?" he called back, stopping at the edge of the small partially frozen pond while dangling my beautiful digital camera over the end. I caught up with him and stopped a few feet away from him, crossing my arms. 

"You toss, you die," I said coldly. I think even Steve was surprised by my response before he placed the camera in a safer distance from the pond. 

"I was only joking, man!" he exclaimed, looking slightly shaken. 

I narrowed my eyes and walked up to him. "I know," I remarked with a grin before grabbing my camera from his hand. Steve paled before slowly beginning to realize what I did. 

"You…you really ought to stop that, Hwoarang! Honestly, I thought you were going to kill me for a second! You really ought to be an actor, you know that??" he exclaimed, smacking my arm. 

I grinned at him. "Yes, I should become an actor. Can you imagine it, my friend? 'The Great Blood Talon Strikes!' That would be my first movie title, no?" I replied, laughing at Steve's expression. He looked torn between shock and amusement. Suddenly I whipped around and located Kazama, who was staring at me with equal bewilderment. "Wouldn't you agree?" I asked him, blinking innocently. This time he actually blinked, a ghost of a smile on his face. 

"Sure," he answered softly. My jaw nearly dropped. I glanced at Steve and winked. Ah, yes the first part is now accomplished. Of course the hardest part would be getting Kaz—Jin, to talk. I really have to stop calling him by his surname. It's a bad habit I've been doing for the last three years. I shook my head and flicked the power button on my camera on. The light beeped green and I lifted it to face Jin. Instantly his face came into the tiny screen and I filtered the lighting to make his face clearer. "Smile, Jin!!" I exclaimed in my best impersonation of Xiaoyu. I saw his face slacken in surprise before the flash went off. Dammit, I was really hoping to catch him with that smile. I glared at Jin. "I said smile, dammit," I ordered in my best sergeant tone. And considering I was in the army for a while, it was pretty good. 

Steve slapped my back and saluted mockingly as Jin just continued staring at me like some kind of freak show. I stared hard at Jin. "You would make a horrible soldier," I remarked as Steve fought hard not to laugh. I looked at him and then back at Jin for a second before stepping back a few feet, holding up my camera. "Sorry, but I got to capture this strangely funny moment," I explained as I quickly focused the two in the middle and snapped—Steve's erect stature with both arms to his side looking straight at me and Jin's completely oblivious expression. I could have laughed but I held myself in better than Steve. 

Once again I placed my camera safely into my pocket and smiled slightly. "So, who's in a mood to visit the cemetery?" I asked. 

Steve grinned and Jin look absolutely mortified. "Cemetery??" he echoed incredulously. I nodded and pushed my hands into my pockets. 

"Sure thing. You know we ought to respect the dead," I remarked as I began walking. Steve grabbed Jin's arm and dragged him along with us. 

"But…but," he stuttered, looking lost. 

I hid my grin and patted his back. "Don't worry. You don't have to _actually_ go in. You could wait outside but I'm long overdue for a visit," I explained quietly. Jin looked at me strangely and I turned around. I hated it when people looked at me that way. Strangely, pitifully… I focused my gaze on the ground as we headed on in silence. How long had it been since I visited Baek Do San? Of course his original grave was in Seoul, but I had made an honorary one here in Japan. I was too preoccupied with the tournaments before to actually pay any respect. Now I was ready. 

"I could visit my mother."

I blinked and turned around in surprise. Jin stared at me sheepishly before looking at the ground as if he hadn't said anything. I looked around for Steve before realizing something: Steve wasn't here. I ceased walking and saw Jin look up at me in surprise. I narrowed my eyes as I gazed around us. Now where the hell did that blond get to?? 

"If you're looking for Steve, he said he was going to head back home to sleep. He also said something about not wanting to go to a cemetery with a complete freak," Jin said quietly as I looked at him. 

He was staring straight at me and I arched an eyebrow. "Of course he would. He's a pussy," I replied. I caught a glimmer of a grin on Jin's face before I turned around. Yes, that was exactly like Steve. Leave me alone with my former rival. Ha, he even got the crazy idea that we would end up together. Like Jin was even gay or bi for that matter! I managed to punch that idea out of Steve, though…or at least I _thought_ did. Seems like that damned blond had some other ideas in mind as well…fuck him. I let loose a sigh and pulled out my CD player. I forgot how far the park was from the cemetery. It would be at least another twenty minutes before we got there. Placing the earphones on my head, I pushed the play button and placed it back into my pocket. 

For a few minutes I was silent as I listened to my music. I unconsciously began humming but that didn't matter. I didn't really give a damn if I was totally off key. Before long I realized someone was patting my shoulder and I pulled off my earphones and turned to face Jin curiously. He looked slightly troubled. 

"You sure you want to go over there?" he asked, waving to a group of teenagers by the corner we were about to cross. I looked at them for a second before grinning at Jin. 

"Are you telling me you're scared of those teenaged hoodlums, Jinny-boy?" I retorted. 

I noted with some satisfaction the look of disgust that crossed his face before he hid it. "No, it's just that I really don't like confrontations," he remarked coolly. I nearly laughed as I pulled my earphones back on. 

"'I don't like confrontations.' God, must you sound so saintly?" I replied as I walked on. 

As we approached the young teenagers, they immediately ganged up on us. One of them, who I assumed was the leader, walked in front and started saying something. I stared at him for a good while before pulling off my earphones. "What??" I called out blatantly. I heard Jin sigh behind me and hid my grin as the leader approached me dangerously. 

"I asked you why are you here?" he repeated slowly as if I were some sort of delinquent. I rolled my eyes and shrugged as I put away my CD player. 

"Do we have to have a reason?" I replied, staring at him coolly. The guy was a good deal shorter than me, but he seemed older than the rest of his gang and a great deal more mature. I glanced at the rest of them and noted with some dismay that most looked like they weren't any older than sixteen. The scene brought a sense of forlorn in my heart. I used to be just like them… And still am as a matter fact, though not too the extreme as I formerly was. The leader looked at me and then at Jin. 

"You guys are really stupid for coming over here," he said slowly. I sighed and winked at Jin before turning to face the leader again.

"Kid, what's your name?" I asked, getting really annoyed by the fact that I couldn't call him anything else other than "kid" and "guy". 

He looked at me in surprise for a second before answering. "They call me Blaze," he answered calmly. I glared at him. 

"No, your _real_ name," I said impatiently. Damn, was I this rebellious back then, too?? He looked at me again. 

"I don't have a name," he replied coldly. I arched an eyebrow. Shit, did this kid remind me of me or what? 

I looked at Jin and saw that he was also staring at "Blaze" curiously. "Okay, Blaze, just let me and my friend pass through all right? We really don't have anything of real value on us and fighting us would kind of be pointless," I said collectively. 

Blaze stared hard at me. "How about that CD player of yours?" he challenged. 

I rolled my eyes. "What is it with you young people nowadays??" I muttered to myself. "Look, forget the CD player cause there's no way I'm giving you _that_," I said as patiently as I could muster. Patience is a virtue as Steve always taught me. If I had never met him, I'd probably have beaten up this punk a long time ago. I stared hard at Blaze and began moving past him and his group of followers. 

After a few more seconds, came the grab. I turned around and I saw a small black-haired kid holding my arm. I eyed him critically. "Not a bad hold, kid. Work on it a little more, you'd really get somewhere," I remarked before slipping my arm easily out of his grip. He stared at me dumbfounded and I glanced at Jin. "Let's say we hurry up. These guys are really beginning to test my patience," I said to him as he nodded in agreement. We began walking at a quicker pace and soon I heard the rest of the gang following us from behind. I sighed and turned on my CD player again. I needed some kind of distraction. Not to mention not hearing an opponent's approach really was a good test of your other senses. I did that once where I wore my earphones and had the music on at its highest and my eyes blindfolded when I sparred against Steve. Amazingly enough I beat him, too. It was great training for your other senses. 

Soon enough I felt it—the slight whish of air as a kick was thrown from behind me. I quickly dodged it and turned around angrily as I blocked yet another punch and countered with my own attack. "You punks are really annoying me now," I muttered as I rendered a few more of them unconscious. I did it as gently as I could and pressed on all of their sensitive nerves. I wasn't inhuman after all. I looked at Jin and saw him doing the same with a look of apprehension on his face. I think he was more perturbed by the situation than I was. Suddenly I noticed that they all ceased attacking and gathered their fallen friends to safety. Blaze came forward with a look of astonishment on his face. 

"Who are you? This isn't normal," he remarked slowly as he eyes his fallen friends carefully. 

I cracked my neck. "What do you mean this isn't normal? My friend and I are quite normal thank you very much," I replied quickly as I grabbed Jin's arm and continued walking. The cemetery was just two blocks away now. I eyed him and noticed he was staring at the ground thoughtfully. This time I didn't hear the sound of pursuing steps so I spoke. "What are you thinking of, hm?" I asked as I stared ahead. I saw him looked at me in surprise and smiled to myself. "No hiding anything when you're with me, pal," I remarked as he blinked slowly at me. 

"I…I was just thinking how young those kids were. It's kind of incredible how they all ganged up on us like that. It makes me wonder also what happened to their families," he replied slowly. I stared at him in wonder. 

"It's not as amazing to me considering I used to be exactly like them. Most of them are probably orphans or abandoned as babies," I replied quietly. It was strange how I could completely relate to those kids—it was kind of scary to actually be talking about them from an outsider's point of view as well. 

I turned around and I saw Jin staring at me. For a second I thought I saw a flash of something I couldn't quite note. But that was all it was—a flash. He quickly put on a serious face and looked away from me. I let loose a sigh and pushed my hands into my pockets as the wind blew up against us. Soon I saw the grey gates of the cemetery looming before us and I walked into it without saying a word to Jin. I headed towards an old tree that sat far from the graves and tied a piece of string that used to be part of my old uniform to one of the branches before stepping back and bowing. I stared at it for a second. 

"Hey, Baek. Sorry I haven't been visiting too much but I've been preoccupied," I started quietly before glancing off in Jin's direction. I saw him standing before a white grave with his head bowed low and I smiled before continuing. "You wouldn't believe what I've been doing lately…"    

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC

Hey, what do you know? I updated sooner than last time! Hehe…well…umm…yeah. Next installment should be coming soon. I'm trying to update my stories a little more frequently considering I have all the free time in the world now so… Yeah, I'm at a lack of words for some strange reason. Ah…review, please! Thank you. 


	8. Almost Time For A Party

**Part Eight: Almost Time For A Party**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I never really liked cemeteries. They always reminded me of, well, death. Of course that would be the most obvious thing, but they also brought a sense of dread and guilt over me. Whenever I saw a tombstone, I would stop and wonder—even if I didn't know the person—what had happened to them and if they were loved or missed. Then my imagination would often get the best of me and I found myself depressed by my thoughts. I guess that was what kept me from visiting my mother's grave all these long years. I was too afraid of the memories it would wash up—the pain and sadness I experienced. Sighing, I bowed my head low and let my fingers wander over the smooth stone. It was still hard for me to believe that my mother wasn't alive. I looked at the name inscribed onto the cold stone and felt a pang in my heart. I was a horrible son. 

"I'm sorry, mother. I wish I could have been stronger for you…I wish I could have saved you…" I found myself murmuring unconsciously. I shook my head and closed my eyes. God, how stupid I must have sounded. Cemeteries…also known as guilt trip extraordinaire. Outwardly, I laughed but inside, I was falling. I glanced at my mother's grave once more. I should really leave. I didn't belong in this place for the dead. I didn't even know why the hell I bothered in following Hwoarang. I should have known it would be a doomed trip. Yet here I am, damned Jin, standing in the middle of a cemetery while cursing my head off. 

Suddenly a loud snap jarred me out of my thoughts. "That's disrespectful," I automatically said as Hwoarang leaned against one of the graves. He blinked at me before standing upright, shrugging. 

"Whatever," he replied nonchalantly.

I sighed and ripped my gaze away from my mother's grave and turned around to fully face him. "So…you're done?" I inquired while walking up to him. Hwoarang stared at me curiously before nodding silently. He walked past me towards the gates and I followed him. 

I guess you could say it was a quiet walk back home. Hwoarang and I walked side by side without saying a word and somehow I managed not to get nervous. If anything the walk was actually—pleasant. Of course I managed to scratch that thought out by the time we arrived back at my apartment. As I fumbled with my keys, I felt Hwoarang's gaze on me from behind. I blinked and my keys slipped through my hand and fell with a loud clank onto the floor. I reached down to get them, but Hwoarang was faster and he handed them to me without a word. Barely even whispering thanks I unlocked the door and turned on the lights.

I didn't know how the situation got so awkward, but as I turned to face him, that was exactly how I felt. "Where do you live?" I was amazed that my voice came out as steady as it did. Hwoarang looked at me silently. 

"Around," he replied. I found myself growing exasperated. 

"And around is what exactly?" I retorted, trying not to sound too annoyed. But I think Hwoarang was finding amusement in all this as his face broke into a smirk. He didn't answer me and I glared at him annoyingly. Finally he blinked and shifted over to his other foot. 

"Nagano," he answered simply. I arched an eyebrow.

"Nagano??"

"The very same one."

Somehow I didn't know why I was so surprised. He could get home easily by taking the train. At least now I didn't have to feel guilty about him living far away and having a long trip back. I looked at him for a moment. He was just staring at me again. Sometimes I have to wonder what he's thinking. Other times…I really didn't want to know. "Well, have a safe trip home then," I remarked as casually as I could muster. But there was just something in the way I spoke that sounded too…grandma-ish. God, I was a retard. I watched Hwoarang as he arched an eyebrow. Apparently, he must have thought I sounded like a grandma as well. 

"Yeah…night, Jin," he said with a quick wave before stepping back from my door and began heading down to the elevator. I sighed and was about to close the door when I just got the sudden urge to poke my head out. I didn't know why, but I just did and when I looked at my door, I saw Hwoarang already about to enter the elevator. 

"It was fun today. We should do it more often," I called out. Lord, where did that come from? I think I was feeling the guilt from not saying anything during our walk. Our little escapade wasn't really that bad after all… I learned a lot more about Hwoarang—and Steve—than I ever thought I could know. 

But I think I caught Hwoarang off guard by that remark because he turned around rather abruptly with this look of surprise on his face. I began to scold myself. 

"Really? Well, then don't be surprised if we come over again later today," he commented with a grin as he made his final leave into the elevator. 

I heard the doors slide closed and leaned against my door in wonder. After a few seconds, I finally entered my empty apartment for a final night's rest. I believe that was quite possibly the first time I ever saw Hwoarang smile at me. I mean he's smiled at me before, but never that _openly_ as he did at the elevator. It was actually kind of…nice. Shaking my head, I lied down on my sofa. Was I kidding myself? Did I actually think that?? Maybe I was beginning to go insane. But as long as Hwoarang's by my side, maybe it wouldn't be so bad going insane.

Another week passed and, well, there were _a lot _of visits from Hwoarang and Steve. I never knew how it felt like to be annoyed by someone always being there until now. I still didn't know what their definition of "help" was but all they were giving me was a headache from the early wakeup calls and late night "adventures" as Steve called them. There was one positive thing about this, though. I got to know a lot more about Steve and Hwoarang and they, in turn, got to know more about me. 

I found myself sharing some past experiences with them and the little pranks I pulled off in school when I younger—some rather embarrassing and I often regretted telling those to them when they burst into crazy fits of laughter. I suppose this cancelled all the negatives of the experience. I was actually _getting_ to know them. I've known Xiaoyu and Julia for a while but I still didn't know what their favorite food was or their favorite writer or singer. It kind of brought me to shock, actually, at how little I knew about them when they were supposed to be my closest friends. 

It was still all a bit crazy, though. Sighing, I leaned back in my chair and stared up at my ceiling. My blank, white, dull, ceiling…maybe I should put something on it. I frowned slightly and asked myself: what could I decorate a ceiling with? Posters were a possibility but of what? My favorite movie?? Singer?? At the mention of music, I immediately thought of Hwoarang. How he got me into American rock music I will never know but he did and now I was hooked. Of course, half the artists I still can't even say their names because Hwoarang said them too fast for me to learn. But the music was…relaxing in an ironic way considering it was loud and pretty heavy. I found I liked listening to the lyrics, though I couldn't understand them. I could amuse myself by filling in my own lyrics and singing it along to the tune. Hwoarang actually memorized all those lyrics of practically every song he owned and I was amazed—especially since he didn't even know how to speak English. 

"Hey yo!! Jin, you in there??"

Ah, Steve. Blinking, I drew myself up from the chair and went straight to the door where I saw a smiling Steve waving at me with a bag by his side. I first smiled at him before glancing at the bag. "What is that?" I inquired curiously. Steve winked at me before rushing in. I shook my head and closed the door quietly. I was surprised. Usually Hwoarang accompanied Steve. They usually never came over without the other.

I entered my living room to see Steve relaxing on the couch with his legs laid out before him and one of my cans of soda in his hand. I smiled at the scene. One week and already they turned my apartment into a second home… 

"Where's Hwoarang?"

"Heh, that's why I'm here."

Arching my eyebrow, I sat down across from him and eyed him inquiringly. Steve merely downed the drink before sitting up, his legs landing hard on the floor with a thump as he stared at me seriously. 

"It's his birthday today."

"…It is???"

I was a bit surprised, yes. I never even thought Hwoarang would have such a late birthday. I blinked several times before looking at the bag beside Steve. "So is that for him?" I asked. Steve nodded before picking the bag up and pulling out a thin black box with a silver ribbon tied loosely around it. Steve untied the ribbon and pulled the lid off and showed me what was inside and I couldn't help but laugh.

It was a picture frame with, not surprisingly, a picture of all three of us when we went out to Rainbow Bridge one late night. We had managed to find someone to take the picture and I was surprised at how nice it turned out. It was in black and white and all three of us were standing tall, Hwoarang in the middle with both his arms around Steve and I. We were wearing our coats and behind us was a spectacular view of the bridge and the city. My compliments to that stranger who took this…

"It's nice," I said simply as Steve looked at me hopefully. He grinned and put it back into the box and sighed. 

"Yeah well, I had to steal Hwoarang's film to get this little number and then I had to enlarge it. You know that film lady at the store tortured me? She was trying to get my number and all while I waited for the picture!! He had better appreciate it!" he exclaimed loudly, "But then again, I _am_ a lady's man after all."

I snickered at Steve's last comment, which goes to show how relaxed I've become around him. A month ago, I would have just nodded and managed a small smile. Now I was just doing all sorts of crazy things with him and Hwoarang. Next thing you knew, we would be skydiving. But as I looked at Steve's gift, I got a thought. "I don't have anything for Hwoarang," I said aloud. 

Steve looked at me in surprise before smiling slowly. "Don't worry about it," he said lightly, though his tone was a bit suspicious. I stared at him for a while before he started chuckling. "Sorry, it's just that it's cute to see you worried about not having anything for Hwoarang's birthday when you just found out about it," he remarked coolly, though his eyes were laughing. I frowned slightly but decided to ignore Steve's comment.

"What does Hwoarang like?"

"Oh come on, man! Don't you know by now??"

All right, I wasn't thinking. Turning red slightly, I pondered the answers quietly. Hwoarang was a picture freak and he even went to those art conventions and such. Steve's gift was most definitely a good one and I couldn't help but wonder what I could give that could even match up to it. 

"Hwoarang's a real sentimental fool, just to let you know. He may not look like it because the old bloke's too stubborn to show it," Steve commented helpfully. I looked at him and smiled slightly. 

A sentimental type?? No, Hwoarang definitely didn't look like the type. But that did give me some ideas… "You think he would like a poem??" I suggested weakly. Steve stared at me for a moment.

"From you?? Definitely."

"All right."

That answer made me smile more openly and I began to think up of ideas for a poem. I didn't write too often and my poems were often depressing but I think I would be able to manage a more light-hearted one for Hwoarang's birthday. I looked at Steve again before hardening my gaze.

"So leave. I can't think when you're here. I need some alone time to be able to write."

"Well, if that's how it is!" Steve said in a huff as he stood up loudly and picked up his bag. He turned around quickly and walked to the door where he swung it open. I grinned at his actions.

"You don't need to break the goddamn door you know."

Steve turned around and wore what appeared to be a scowl until it melted away to a wide grin. With a cheery wave, he began his leave. "See you in a bit, mate! Come over to Hwoarang's place at six, all right? We're having dinner," he called out as he closed the door lightly. 

Smiling, I walked to my room where I sat down in front of my computer. I stared at it for a while before resting my hands at the keyboard. The white screen just stared at me and I found myself growing frustrated by its glare. With a sigh, I soon began typing in words.

_Cool breeze and autumn leaves_

_Slow motion daylight_

_A lone pair of watchful eyes_

_Oversee the living_

_Feel the presence all around_

_A tortured soul_

_A wound unhealing_

_No regrets or promises_

_The past is gone_

_But you can still be free_

_If time will set you free_

_Time now to spread your wings_

_To take to flight_

_The life endeavor_

_Aim for the burning sun_

_You're trapped inside_

_But you can still be free_

_If time will set you free_

_But it's a long long way to go_

_Keep moving way up high_

_You see the light_

_It shines forever_

_Sail through the crimson skies_

_The purest light_

_The light that sets you free_

_If time will set you free_

_Sail through the wind and rain tonight_

_You're free to fly tonight_

_And you can still be free_

_If time will set you free_

_And going higher than mountain tops_

_And go high the wind don't stop_

_And go high_

_Free to fly tonight_

_Free to fly tonight_

Staring at the screen, I debated my words. Originally I intended to write something a little more in the friendship lines but then once I began typing, a whole new topic was born. Reading the lines to myself, I smiled slightly. Hopefully Hwoarang wouldn't think it was too cheesy or anything like that. It was more for inspiration purposes. And as Steve said, "He'd better appreciate it!" Smiling in satisfaction, I saved the document and resumed in printing it out. I briefly remembered Hwoarang telling me green was his favorite color so the poem was decked out in a rich emerald tone. 

And once again I found myself staring up at the ceiling and thought to myself. _Sorry, it's just that it's cute to see you worried about not having anything for Hwoarang's birthday when you just found out about it._ What had Steve meant by that?? There was definitely more meaning in that statement than he let on. But he was right in a way. As soon as I found it was Hwoarang's birthday, I began worrying about what to get him. I've only gotten to know the guy really in the past few weeks! 

But we've had a long, long, history together.

Worst rival turned good friend, how ironic is that? But my life was full of irony. I turned my gaze to the frame beside my bed and stared long at it. The picture was of mother and me. I was only about a year old in that picture and my mother was seen smiling and laughing. I think it was one of her old friends that took the picture. It was one of the few I had of her. Then, glancing around my desk, I spotted several small frames with pictures of Xiaoyu, Julia, and some newly acquired pictures of Hwoarang, Steve, and me. I noticed, with a grin, that those were the only ones in black and white. Hwoarang insisted on using that film despite their price, but the effects were nice. I looked through his portfolio once and was stunned by the scenery pictures he had and of the ones he took of strangers doing their own thing in the city. I was pretty much convinced Hwoarang could have been a photographer in another life. He laughed when I said that, though a thoughtful look was in his eyes.

Those two really are changing me.

And I thought I wasn't getting any better? Strange how almost a day passed by and I didn't think of any sad thoughts or _feel_ any for that matter. Maybe the "dynamic duo" really do have a solution in their hands. But I still couldn't ignore that feeling of wanting to curl into a corner and just want everyone to leave me alone. It's a feeling of hiding from everyone that I've gotten so used to. It scares me to be this open to them yet it reassures me at the same time. My trust isn't given out very freely. Part of me still feared they would use me in some way or another. But that's just paranoia. I can't imagine Steve or Hwoarang doing that—_especially_ Hwoarang. I know he's too proud of a fighter and a man to do that. But it's always that question: what if? I smiled bitterly. Oh yeah, that question definitely haunted my mind. 

_Ring!_

Automatically I reach out my hand and pick up the phone by my desk and answer with, "Jin here." I hear a chuckle on the other end and am surprised that it's from a female. Wrestling with myself, I finally think of a name. "Julia?"

"Hey, Jin. Long time no talk," I heard her say brightly. I could just imagine the smile on her face from wherever she was. I nodded absentmindedly as I leaned back in my chair again.

"Yeah…so how's everything?" Small talk, small talk. I just can't seem to loosen up around her the way I can around Steve and Hwoarang. Julia laughs again and I wonder loosely why she is.

"Jin, I think it's good you're hanging out with Steve and Hwoarang more."

"Eh…you are."

I was so surprised that my words came out flat. Another laugh is sounded.

"Yeah! You were always distant with Xiaoyu and me. I guess it's a boy thing, huh? Or perhaps something more…?" Julia remarked, her voice in a drawl at the last question.

I was mortified.

"Something more??" I repeated faintly, "No, there's nothing more, Julia. We're just friends." My voice was weak and I knew I didn't sound very convincing and Julia's comment only reinforced that thought.

"Right, yeah, uh huh."

I smacked my head with my hand. "No, I'm serious!" I cried out. Now I really was beginning to sound pathetic. First Steve is hinting off something and now Julia! What is wrong with everyone today?? 

"I think you and Hwoarang would be wonderful together."

At that comment I nearly fall out of my chair but manage to only grip onto the phone tightly. I am thinking that it will break soon because I am holding it so tightly. "Julia, it isn't like that at all. I mean it," I say steadily. Julia snorts and I groan quietly. 

"Sure, Jin. So what did you get for Hwoarang's birthday?"

"I wrote a poem," I muttered, praying she wouldn't start making assumptions of it being some sort of love poem. 

"Excellent! That was thoughtful. I really didn't know what to get him so I bought him a suit," Julia commented, her tone light and wondering. I couldn't resist my laughter as I repeated her answer. 

"A suit??"

"Well yeah! I'm guessing Hwoarang doesn't have any so I got a nice black suit with a silver tie for him! It was really cheap considering I bought it at a thrift shop. You think he'll like it??" Julia remarked.

I smiled slightly and nodded to myself. "Yeah. But I don't know if he'll ever wear it," I answered and Julia began laughing immediately. I cocked my head to the side in surprise.

"Thanks Jin. You know, you sound better," she said, "You're not as serious and dead like you usually are. I think hanging out with those crazy nuts is beginning to cause a wear down on you."

I blinked several times. "Oh?? Is that good?"

"Oh yes, of course!! I mean you were fine before but it's nice to hear more of an input from you," Julia said lightly, as if she were smiling. I stared at the phone for a bit. Was I really that quiet before?? Hmm…

"So you and Xiaoyu are going to the dinner?" I queried. To be quite frank, I had thought it would just be Steve, Hwoarang, and me. But if Xiaoyu and Julia came that would be good, too. Suddenly my longing to hide was fading away at that moment. 

"Yup. So I have to get ready now. I'll see you then, Jin!!"

Grinning, I nodded. "Sure, Julia. Bye," I said before I placed the phone back in its cradle. Looking at the clock, I was stunned to see it was five o' clock. Time did pass by quickly. Standing up, I stretched and took the poem from the printer and placed it in a folder and tied it with a blue string before heading to the closet to select my clothes. Knowing Julia and Xiaoyu, it would probably be a long night.

And for once, I didn't mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC

Okay, so that was long and tedious…and a lot of input from Jin's perspective! The next part is definitely going to be starring Hwoarang's POV, after all, he _is _the birthday boy! Oh yeah, and I'm not exactly sure when Hwoarang's birthday was so I just made it in December. Sorry! I guess this makes the story kind of AU-ish?? Ah wells…

But wasn't it nice to see Jin so uncharacteristically cheerful?? 

And another note: (you're probably annoyed with me now) many apologies for the long delay in getting this out. My computer had this weird sort of virus in it. Well, it wasn't really a virus but every time I went online, it restarted after a few seconds so that kind of pissed me off. But luckily, it's all right now. Damn Verizon! ßOops, ignore that… ^^;; Anyhow, next part will be up soon!! Kindly review?? You know I'm such a review hog. I love them. Seriously.  

Third note: (gosh, I never had this many notes before!) the poem is a wonderful song called, "You Can Still Be Free" by Savage Garden. What a great group, honestly… Oh yeah, and did anyone else experience that oh-so dreadful blackout on Aug. 14?? Okay, now I'm just babbling but I was just curious. I live in New York and that blackout was really amazing. I might even include something like it in this story!! All right…enough. For those of you still reading this, damn, kudos to you! 

Last note: Hi to you, too MissDbzMedabots! Yes, I got your email and thanks for reading! ^.~ Hoped you liked this chap as well!


	9. Wistful Thinking

**Part Nine: Wistful Thinking**

"Ah, yes, does it feel good to be the birthday boy or what?" I remarked as I leaned back in my seat lazily. Steve snickered beside me and jabbed me in the ribs with his finger. I glared at him. "Well, excuse you! No one asked you to be such a party pooper!"

Steve rolled his eyes at my comment and even I couldn't help but laugh. Party pooper…now where in the world did I get that from? God, I've been listening to Xiaoyu and Julia too much. I'm even beginning to _sound_ like a girl. Lord have mercy…

Suddenly the feeling of punches being thrown at both my arms alarms me and I look around to see both Xiaoyu and Julia hitting each of my arms and counting ceremoniously.

"…Three-four-five-six…" Julia said while Xiaoyu muttered the numbers, "One-two-three-four…" I was more than a little annoyed.

"Oh come on! It's my fucking birthday and you're abusing me!!"

Xiaoyu and Julia merely wink at me and continue their ruthless attack. "It's your birthday punches, Hwoarang!!" they both exclaim in what I suppose would be innocent tones but right now it was just damn annoying.

In reality, I didn't really care. It wasn't as if they were hitting really hard. But I knew Steve would probably be the next one and one thing was for sure: he did not punch lightly. The guy was a lightweight boxer for crying out loud. He didn't know the meaning of _light_ punches just as I didn't know the meaning of _light_ kicks.

"Twenty-two!" Julia finished just a second before Xiaoyu and then both of them gathered their strength and hit each of my arms at the same time yelling, "And one for good luck!"

Those last two punches _did_ hurt a little, but I barely let it show as I glared at them. "Damn you. I didn't hit you guys when it was your birthday," I accused. The two of them just laughed.

"Well, you could have but now it's too late!" they both yelled.

Christ, I wondered if these two really weren't twins separated at birth…

"Hey, it's my turn now!"

Automatically I stand up from my seat and stare Steve down. "Oh hell no, I'm not letting you anywhere near me!" I exclaimed. With that comment everyone else at the table laughed and I sat down once I realized that the waiters along with everyone else in the restaurant were staring at me. I hated public places. Once we all settled down, I glanced over at Jin. He was just eating his food quietly and listening to Xiaoyu and Julia's conversation. I noted with some satisfaction, that he didn't look uninterested like he usually would despite the fact he wasn't talking. Well, that's good I suppose—better than nothing. But I got to wonder what his present is…

"Oh, he's a jolly good fellow, oh he's a jolly good fellow!"

"The fuck?"

Okay, so it wasn't the best thing to say, but that was exactly how I felt like when a huge white cake was placed right before my eyes. A whole crowd of waiters and waitresses were around me and all of them were singing that ridiculous song.

"Oh, he's a jolly good fellow! That nobody can deny!"

With a loud cheer everyone clapped and I saw a flash before me. Turning my head slightly, I saw Steve holding my camera with a wide grin. I stared at him for a while, trying to recover from my shock before pointing my finger at him. "How dare ye use thy camera against thee?" I said, surprising myself with the words I used. Since when did I switch over to Old English??

"Thee dares," Steve replied, laughing heartily as he closed the camera and placed it back in its case. Xiaoyu and Julia were clapping and cheering for me and a quick glance at Jin told me he was also smiling. That, for some odd reason, made me smile.

"You guys are really making Shakespeare turn and toss in his grave," Jin remarked quietly, with a small smile on his lips. The table was silent for a moment until we all started laughing at the same time. I didn't know what it was but I felt like I was high or something. But this was better than that. I didn't know what it was, but I was just feeling really happy for some reason. And I don't ever get this happy—not usually, anyway.

But I wasn't complaining. Birthdays come only once a year.

Suddenly I was sick of the restaurant. Standing up, I slammed my fist against the table, making everything shake. Looking for the nearest waiter I called him over. "Check, please!" I ordered. The waiter nodded and immediately came over and placed it on the table. Before I could even look at it, Julia snatched it away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's the rush?"

I shrugged and began putting on my jacket. "I have a short attention span, you know that. Consider it a miracle that I even stayed here for an hour and a half!" I replied while wrapping my scarf around my neck. "So you gonna pay the bill or what?" I remarked, arching an eyebrow.

Julia snorted as she handed the bill to the rest of the group. "Don't worry, _your majesty_. We got it," she replied indignantly, though I knew she was just faking it. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty, though.

"Sure you don't need any—?"

Steve glared me down. "We got it, mate. It's your birthday after all. We couldn't let you pay!" he cut in before slamming a few bills and change on the table along with everyone else's. They then collected some change from each other and then handed the bill to the waiter who thanked them generously. I grinned to myself. Knowing them, they probably left him a big tip in compensation for my behavior during the evening. Heh…my friends were too good.

"So where to now, birthday boy?" Jin surprisingly asked. I looked at him for a second before slowly grinning. A plan was beginning to develop in my head. But first, I needed to get out of this overstuffed restaurant. Grabbing his arm, I hightailed it straight out the door with everyone else yelling in protest.

As soon as my face hit the crisp, winter air I turned around to look at Jin, who was trying to regain some of his composure as he looked at me strangely. I grinned. Man it was always fun to catch Jin off guard. "So let's go to the park," I remarked. Jin stared at me for a long moment as everyone else finally came through the door, all complaining about the cold weather. I grinned at his puzzled expression.

"Does the park hold some special meaning with you or something?"

I blinked slowly. "Hm?"

Jin looked at me curiously. "Well, you asked me once why the snow was special to me…so why is the park special to you?" he inquired, his tone a little more resolute than usual. I stared at him for a second while contemplating his question. Son of a gun. He used my own words against me. That made me a little angry, too. Don't know why, but I suddenly didn't feel like looking at him so I shrugged nonchalantly and walked over to Xiaoyu and Julia, placing my arms around them.

"So how about a nice, luxurious stroll in the park, ladies?" I suggested in the most polished tone I could manage. Both of them giggled and just nodded as we began walking. I could feel Jin's gaze behind me, but I ignored it. Somehow his question had struck a nerve in me. Not only was it personal, but to use my own words—okay, yeah I said that already, but still! And that oddly enough made me want to just forget about him for the rest of the night.

And the park did have a special place in my heart, much like snow did in Jin's. But unlike him, I wasn't all that prepared to share that information with him. It was just too…personal. I stared at my shoes for a bit as we continued walking and sighed softly. I was being a baby, I realized. I didn't used to get half as sensitive like the way I was now. What I really wouldn't mind, though, was a good street fight to make me forget everything. That would be a godsend.

But like everything else, God wasn't going to grant my wish.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hwoarang…it's cold," complained Xiaoyu as she attempted to zip up her coat even more tightly than it already was.

I sighed and glanced at my hands. They were completely white from the lack of blood flow. "How long have we been out?" I inquired. Beside me, Steve glanced at his watch.

"Almost two hours, mate. We're going to catch pneumonia if we stay out any longer," he commented, his voice slightly strained. I had almost forgotten he had just gotten over a pretty severe fever about a week ago.

Sighing, I shrugged. "You guys can go home if you want. I really don't mind," I said, knowing all to well what the response would be.

"You're _staying_??" cried out Xiaoyu and Julia.

Even Steve shot me a strange look. I didn't even bother to see how Jin reacted. He, out of them all, was the one I did not want to speak to at the moment. Pushing my hands into my pockets, I nodded and just stared at everyone defiantly. They all glanced at each other, knowing now there was no way to convince me to do otherwise. I smiled inwardly. There was a definite advantage to everyone knowing how steadfast I could become. Xiaoyu walked over to me and gave me a hug, startling me slightly.

"Take care, okay? And don't stay out too long," she warned me.

I arched an eyebrow at her. "What are you, my mother?" I queried. She glared at me and slugged my shoulder. I feigned hurt.

"Smart mouth," she rebuked playfully.

I grinned at her while she and Julia began to head off. Then it was just Steve, Jin, and I. After a few minutes I began to notice Steve shifting in his place uncontrollably. I turned and glowered at him. "Just go home if you're so cold!" I scolded.

He just stared at me for a few seconds before giving me a salute. "Aye, aye, captain! Will do!" he exclaimed before giving me a real wave and running off.

Shaking my head, I couldn't help but feel a bit more light-hearted after Steve's antics. He was the craziest Englishman I had ever met…but then again he was the only Englishman I knew. I just hoped not every guy in England was like him.

"You're not going?" I asked quietly.

Jin had remained all but obsolete during the others' departure. I glanced to my side and saw him leaning on the lamppost with his arms crossed and eyes closed as if in meditation.

"Not yet," was his quiet reply.

Of course, I wasn't surprised. Jin was most definitely runner-up in the most stubborn person category right behind me. I took in a deep breath and began to walk through the park. It was completely empty now and I could see traces of our footsteps from where we were before. Without even having to look back, I knew Jin was following me. To be honest, I didn't know why he stayed. Perhaps he was still awaiting my answer to his earlier question or maybe he was lamenting to that same question.

I had been angry when he first posed that question but now I was more than cooled off. I highly doubt Jin meant to offend me in any way with his words. The poor guy was just starting to open up some more and then I ignore him for it. He was probably never going to ask me another question again. I really did need to learn how to control my emotions better. How the hell did Steve do it? I know I made that guy angry more than a few occasions but he never rebuked me or shunned me out. Sometimes that was the very thing that annoyed me the most about him, yet it elicited great respect from me as well.

"So what did you think of this great turnout?"

Sarcasm. It practically dripped out of my mouth when I asked the question. I heard the very slight gasp of surprise from Jin and smiled to myself.

"It was…good," he replied calmly.

Damn Kazama. He also had an incredible knack for hiding his feelings. I turned around and looked at him. His head was bowed low and he had his hands in his pocket. His back was hunched slightly and just by analyzing his body language, I could tell he was extremely tense.

"Yeah…Another year older. Don't know why you would celebrate that really," I commented. This drew out a small smile from him and his shoulders slackened a little much to my relief. I really did not want to have a conversation with a nervous Jin. It was not a good thing.

Stretching my neck, I gazed upwards at the sky. "Look up," I ordered quietly.

Jin followed my gaze and together, we saw the starlit sky. That was not normally so but on special nights and during special weather, the sky in the city was just as vivid as the one in the countryside. And I had learned, from much wanderings and studies, that this park was the only one in the entire city that received this great privilege.

"I never realized how bright the sky was tonight," Jin commented wonderingly.

I smiled and turned to him seriously. "There's my answer," I replied.

He looked at me with some surprise before giving me a strange look. "Why did ignore me after that?" he inquired slowly, as if testing to see if my patience would run out.

This time, though, I was more than willing to explain myself. "It was always one of those things that I kept to myself," I began as I started walking again. "I discovered this park quite a few years ago…after Baek died in fact. I wasn't all that familiar with Japan yet and I had stumbled into this park during the wintertime," I paused before laughing lightly. "It was actually in December, too. I remembered feeling lost and alone and suddenly when I looked at the sky, I saw the stars. They were the same ones that I used to look upon back home in South Korea. Suddenly I didn't feel so alone anymore now that I had found something familiar to me."

Turning around again, I faced Jin, who stared back at me. "From then on I came to this park whenever I felt the slightest bit homesick or nostalgic. During the other seasons, you can't see the stars all too well but in the winter, they stand out like diamonds. That's why I came here so much during this month," I concluded, smiling slightly when I remembered the first time I had brought Jin here and the pictures I had taken.

There was a long silence as we both just stood still in our places.

I closed my eyes for a moment and thought to myself. This was the first time I ever shared something this personal with anyone. Even Steve didn't the full story behind the park's significance to me. I opened my eyes and smiled amusedly. Just as Steve and Jin were good at hiding their feelings, I was good at shielding my past and things that I held dear to my heart. And yet again, Steve and Jin both were completely fine with revealing their pasts and loves while I displayed my emotions like a raging fire. How ironic.

"That's good you have a place to remind you of home," Jin suddenly remarked.

Smirking slightly, I turned to him. "I'm so sorry, Jin! I hope I didn't make you think of your home," I exclaimed, shooting him a sweet look.

Jin blinked at me and for a second I spotted a flash of anger before it was quickly erased. I frowned inwardly. Not this again… I walked up to him and placed my hands on his shoulders, shaking him. "Hey, no more hiding! Remember when you're with me you can't do that," I reprimanded.

He stared at me for a moment before shrugging off my grip. "I know. I was just…" he murmured before drifting off.

Okay, now I was getting a little ticked off again. "Kazama," I warned. He looked at me suddenly and shook his head, walking off speedily.

"It's nothing, all right? Can't we just drop this for once?"

I watched his back in shock. Part of me wanted to contemplate on this sudden mood swing but then another, stronger part of me wanted to chase after him and _not_ let it drop. So naturally I followed the latter. "Jin!" I exclaimed in the most authoritative tone I could gather. It worked. He stopped in his tracks and remained still.

I walked over to him and remind closely behind him. "Do you miss your home?" I asked, reverting to our old topic before he had run off.

"Yes," came the barely audible reply.

Pondering this new aspect, I considered my words carefully. "You used to live up in the mountains, no?"

This time he just nodded and I tilted my head to the side. "So coming here to Tokyo must have been scary for you as well," I deduced quietly. I would never be this patient normally. But for some odd reason I felt like I had to when I was with Jin. It was as if I was afraid that if I acted like my rash and demanding self, I would scare him off and that was not what I wanted.

"It was like you. I came here very soon after my mother died but I still feel like an alien in this city to this day," Jin stated remorsefully. He turned to me. "My mother isn't really buried here. What's in that grave is just a casket full of pictures and some of her old belongings. It was the only thing I could look back on. I haven't visited her real grave in years."

I arched an eyebrow at him. "Why not?"

He looked at me sadly, eyes glistening in the soft light emitted by the lampposts. "I didn't want to be reminded," he answered.

I narrowed my eyes. "No wonder you're always so uptight," I commented, placing one hand on Jin's shoulder. "I believe you should go back at visit that grave. I think that is keeping you from moving on. All these painful memories and experiences came from your home. You need to go back and face those fears. Only then can you let go of everything," I added, looking solemnly in his eyes.

Jin just looked back at me and shut his eyes tightly. "I've tried, Hwoarang. I'm not that strong. I can't do it," he muttered.

The despair was evident in his voice. I could see how deeply this affected him. The sight of him in so much pain was more than I could bear. I just wanted him to feel that I was there and that he was not alone. So, yeah, I kissed him. Maybe that was a little too much on my behalf, but I honestly felt it was the only way to get my feelings across to him and give him some kind of…hope.

It was sweet and short and when I pulled back, I could see the surprise in Jin's eyes. I only smiled at him.

"What do you think I'm here for then?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

Gah, I'm _so_ sorry for the delay. I had to take a break from this story for awhile. Mind you, with all the schoolwork that my teachers dumped on me, I really haven't had much time to write. I hope this somewhat long chapter makes up for it. I hope you all forgive me! . And don't be expecting an update for a while…I got some State tests coming up real soon and…oooh…I don't even want to talk about it! I promise I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I write it up and…uh…please be patient? ;;

Hoped you liked the kiss—I figured it was time for Hwoarang to turn things up a notch! . Apologies for the Jin angst as well—it just sort of placed itself in there, you know?

Happy New Year to everyone! Hope you guys have safe and fun time!


	10. Muses

**Part Ten: Muses**

Hwoarang kissed me.

I stared at the ceiling. What was wrong with this picture? Hwoarang kissed me… He fucking kissed me! I shut my eyes and turned away from my ceiling. It seemed…unreal. That event had only transpired a few nights ago and I was still recovering from the shock of it all. First of all, I had no idea why I felt so compelled to tell Hwoarang about my "tragic past" and second of all, when the hell did he get so compassionate? It was _his_ birthday and somehow I managed to end up being the center of attention.

I don't know whether to be pleased or not.

And then there was the whole deal with _after_ the kiss. What did I do when Hwoarang pulled away? Why, I stepped back very slowly with what I imagined to be a very shocked expression on my face and ran. Now I couldn't stop berating myself for such a cowardly act. It wasn't out of fear that I ran, but out of confusion—confusion with Hwoarang for kissing me, for me even kissing him back, and for me actually _liking_ it. I don't know how Hwoarang took my departure—most likely he thought that I was disgusted with him.

God, I sincerely hope he _doesn't_ think that.

JIN!"

My eyes flew open with a start and I looked around warily. Who in the world—?

"It's Steve, man! Open up!"

Ah, Steve, I should have known. I was beginning to wonder when he would show up. Whether or not he was here for Hwoarang was something I didn't know. Hell, it could have been possible that he didn't even know about the kiss.

"Hello," I greeted as soon as I opened the door.

Steve didn't even bother with a greeting as he rushed into my apartment. With record timing he took off his shoes and settled down on my couch before looking at me seriously.

"All right, what happened?" he demanded.

I closed the door slowly and walked over to him. "What do you mean?" I asked cautiously. From what I could see Steve didn't know. That proved interesting considering he and Hwoarang were close.

"On Hwoarang's birthday, man! He hasn't been the same since then! All he does now is mull around the flat like a zombie. Okay, okay, I'm exaggerating, he isn't that bad, but he has been a lot quieter and that worries the fuck out of me!" exclaimed Steve.

Obviously this must have affected Steve a lot more than I thought since I had never seen the blond look so stressed. I debated his words carefully and sighed, taking a seat across from him.

"Well, then why are you here?"

Steve threw me a look that clearly said, "Do you think I'm an idiot?" I frowned slightly and crossed my arms contemplatively.

"He kissed me," I finally said.

"And…?"

"…I ran."

Smacking his head, Steve fell back before launching a murderous glare on me. "Are you absolutely crazy, mate? Why did you go ahead and do that for?" he cried out.

I sighed and shook my head. "I don't know," I murmured.

Steve stared at me for a long moment before shaking his head. "You're not mad with him are you? 'Cause you know Hwoarang… He's insane but I'm sure he never meant it to offend you or anything," he explained, staring at the floor while doing so.

I smiled slightly. "I know that, Steve. It's just that it…surprised me. But now that I think back on it, I don't think I should have been so shocked. It was typical of Hwoarang," I remarked, amused by the thought.

"Then go and talk to him! He's been moping around forever and trust me, a moping Hwoarang is not a pretty sight," exclaimed Steve as he dragged me to my feet.

I looked at him. "Now? But I haven't even—"

"Hey, he came to help you out before didn't he? Consider it a payback for all the things he's done!" interrupted Steve, winking.

He dragged me into the hallway and pulled out my coat from the closet before tossing it over to me. I just stared at him.

"Steve…I don't know what to say to him," I confessed when he gave me that look that said, "If you don't put that coat on, I will have to force it on myself."

The British man rolled his eyes and plopped down onto the floor, staring up at me helplessly. "You really are hopeless aren't you?" he inquired.

I arched my eyebrow but didn't say anything. Steve sighed and looked contemplative for a moment before looking at me sternly.

"You're not mad with him for kissing you. You're surprised. Are you disgusted?" he queried.

The way Steve looked at me astonished me. It was as if he was just waiting for me to turn and bolt out of the apartment, screaming in fear. I narrowed me eyes. Why would I be disgusted? Because Hwoarang kissed me? Okay, some people might consider this appalling—especially if they were male, but for some odd reason that didn't bother me.

"I'm not disgusted, Steve. I just want to know what possessed him to kiss me of all people," I replied quietly.

Steve blinked before suddenly jumping up. "Is that all, man?" he asked, gripping my shoulders tightly.

I nodded unsurely, a bit startled by Steve's sudden change in attitude. And I thought Hwoarang was fickle…

Steve beamed at me before smacking me in my arm. "And you had me all worried! If that was all you wanted to know, you should have said something sooner instead of making me believe you were some sort of homophobic or shit," he scolded.

I glared at Steve. "Well, Steve, I would have thought you'd know me by now to know that I'm not," I stated placidly.

The blond arched an eyebrow. "Hey, you never mentioned anything about having a girlfriend or boyfriend. Hell, you've never even mentioned anything about relationships, period. How do you expect me to get a clue off of that? For all I knew, you could have been in love with yourself!" he remarked smartly.

I sighed and shook my head. There was no point in debating with Steve. It normally resulted in me with my tail between my legs. The blond must have taken some pointers from Hwoarang.

"Now come on, mate! If you want the answer to your question then you have to talk to Hwoarang about it. But in all honesty, I can't believe you haven't figured it out for yourself. I mean, Hwoarang hasn't been _that_ subtle and I didn't think you were that _thick_," drawled Steve as he forced me into my coat and shoes.

I looked at Steve in confusion. What in the world was he going on about? Me being thick? About what? If I couldn't get it now maybe he was right. I watched as Steve took my keys and locked the door for me since I was still lost in my own thoughts. He knew my apartment well enough to know which keys went in each lock.

"Enlighten me, Steve, because I can't figure out what the hell you're talking about," I said finally as he ventured into the elevator.

Steve shook his head before smirking at me. "What, and ruin in the surprise? I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually, mate. And if you don't…well…Hwoarang will have quite a bit to explain to you later," he replied, chuckling lightly. He then muttered something in English that I didn't understand but I got the faint idea it had something to do with birds in spring, whatever that meant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC 

Okay, short chapter, I know. And I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a million years but voila! The next part is the last and final piece. Surprised? Don't be! This epic is soon to be over and the reason why this part was so short is because it literally leads right into the last scene, which I can tell you now is very long. So please be patient, folks. It's almost done!


	11. The Art Of Fighting

**Part Eleven: The Art Of Fighting**

I'm a goddamn idiot. Gripping my hair in frustration, I threw the dart straight into the bull's eye of the board opposite the room. There were three other darts poking out neatly around the one that just landed—evidence of my skill as a dart thrower. I glared at the board. This really wasn't helping at all. I threw the rest of the darts carelessly, one of them landing with a definite thud on the wooden floor.

Throwing myself to the floor, I relived yesterday's events. What was I thinking? Oh yeah, I wasn't. I smiled sourly. The look on Jin's face was treasure. So much shock, so much astonishment, it made number three on my "top ten things I screwed over in my life" list. But it was when he turned and ran that really stung me. He could have said something—anything. Even an exclamation of how he never wanted to see me again would have been better than the silence. At least then I would know how he felt. Now I was just left in a swirl of reasons my mind concocted.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on something else, but it was all in vain. Jin's face kept popping up before me and finally, I stood up and gave a long, hard kick to the punching bag hanging from the ceiling. Amazingly enough, I felt a weight lifted from my shoulders as I did this. I smiled slightly and took off my shirt. Well, if training was the only way to keep Jin off my mind, then train I would do. Slipping into a more comfortable pair of pants, I began to stretch before beginning a rigorous cycle of kicks and punches on the bag. It swayed each time I landed an attack and it gave me an odd sense of tranquility.

I didn't know how long I was keeping up this routine before I heard someone clearing their throat behind me. I turned around in surprise and saw Steve smiling whimsically at me.

"Nice to know you like beating up my punching bag to a pulp," he commented.

A small smile crept its way to my lips as I wiped my forehead with a towel. "This is nothing. I haven't even begun some of my serious moves," I replied.

Steve narrowed his eyes. "You ain't going to lay a single finger on my bag!" he exclaimed indignantly.

Laughter escaped me and I shook my head at Steve. "So why did you come and disturb my training, huh? Are you trying to be suicidal or brave?" I inquired, arching an eyebrow. Steve of all people would know not to interrupt my training unless it was for an offer to spar—and I knew that wasn't the reason now.

The blond looked at me innocently. "I was actually trying to be helpful," he answered.

"Helpful?" I repeated, not understanding his words.

Steve nodded and I watched as he gestured to something on the side with his hand. Suddenly, I saw a tall and dark figure enter the room. I froze. Jin, my mind screamed at me. He looked at me calmly.

"Well, I'll just leave you two to yourselves!" exclaimed Steve as he left the room with a resounding slam of the door.

Jin and I stood staring at each other. My mind was reeling. Okay, so he was here. Did that mean I didn't repulse him? I sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday, okay?" I said, breaking the silence. My impatience echoed in my tone and I cringed slightly when I saw Jin jump in surprise. I ran my hand through my hair. "It was rash of me, I know, and I didn't mean to scare you off."

"You didn't scare me off."

Raising an eyebrow, I looked at Jin. He stared back at me intensely and I narrowed my eyes. "I didn't, eh? Well, it sure as hell looked like it," I replied. My mind told me to calm down. Don't let your temper get the best of you, Hwoarang. But then why the hell did he leave like that?

"It was more like…you surprised me off," remarked Jin quietly. He sighed and looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to think that I was mad with you. I was just really…in shock."

I regarded him thoughtfully before turning my back on him, crossing my arms. Surprised, huh? Well, fuck, I could understand that much. I suppose I didn't give him much warning. But still…running away like that was cowardly and something I never expected Jin to do.

"I understand if you don't want to speak with me anymore," murmured Jin.

I turned halfway and saw him staring at the floor guiltily and suppressed my snicker. "Excuse me, Jin? If you expect me to let you go that easily, then you don't know me as well as I thought you did," I commented before reaching over to grab a spare pair of pants and tossing them to him.

He caught them and looked at them dubiously. "What are these—?" he began.

"Sparring, my friend. No way in hell I'm going to let you leave without knowing a couple of things first and what's the perfect place to reveal secrets than in a fight?" I cut in.

Jin looked at me in surprise before breaking into a smile. "Fine," he said.

I grinned wickedly. A fight with Jin—there was a time when this was literally the only thing that consumed my mind before I finally met Steve. Then he showed me the lighter side of the world and I haven't looked back since. Of course…how could I resist a chance to pummel Jin to the ground? Especially when he agreed to it.

Jin stepped out of the room for a moment before coming back quickly with just his tank top and the pants I gave him on. He warmed up for several minutes while I cleared out the room and took out the mat. When I finished, I saw him waiting patiently. I smirked.

"You ready for a beat down?" I asked, a bit of my old arrogant self showing.

Jin's eyes glittered. "I don't think that'll happen, Hwoarang," he said softly.

Just then, Steve emerged. I looked at him exasperatedly. "What, you damn Brit?" I sharply asked.

Steve's eyes widened at the sight of me and Jin. "Whoa, what the bloody hell is going on? I was planning on a _peaceful_ makeup," he said in surprise.

I arched an eyebrow. "What? Steve, you know me! A peaceful makeup—that's nothing but bullshit when it comes to me," I replied as I fitted my headband. My hair was beginning to get annoyingly long. Strange how I used to style it above my shoulders—I would never be able to tolerate it now.

"But…but!" stammered Steve.

I laughed. Steve at a loss for words was a rare thing. "Come on, Steve. Just let me have my way with Jin. Besides, he agreed to it quite whole-heartedly," I said, eyeing Jin.

He nodded slightly and Steve hung his head in resignation. "Fine, you bloody, violent people," he muttered as he left the room.

I grinned. "All right, Jinny-boy. You ready?" I asked, as I gathered myself into a stance.

Jin nodded slightly before suddenly launching forward at me.

I'll admit I was a bit surprised. Usually Jin wasn't the type to attack headlong; that was my forte. I couldn't resist my grin as he punched and kicked his way through my defenses. He was just playing with me—I could tell. Humoring me to make me overconfident so that I would eventually make a mistake. But I was much smarter than that. Maybe in the past it would have worked but ever since my training in the army, I've learned a thing or two about tactics. It does come in quite handy considering most fighters depend mostly on their skill and instincts rather than actually plan a strategy.

"Oof!"

I landed with a thud on my back. Jin looked down at me for a split second before making another move to attack. I rolled over quickly and jumped back up with a solid kick to his back. He stumbled forward and paused momentarily to shoot me a surprised look. I shrugged humorously.

"Come on, Jin. Did you honestly think my technique wouldn't at least change a little in the past few years?" I questioned before leaping to punch him.

Jin swiftly blocked it with his arm and he and I were locked together as we tried to push the other down first. Jin smiled at me.

"No, I just didn't expect that move," he answered.

I arched an eyebrow and promptly dropped to the floor in a clean sweep that knocked him to the mat. "Better start expecting then," I taunted, jumping away quickly as his leg struck out at me.

Jin stood up and we circled around each other slowly.

"What were you saying before about secrets?" he asked.

I gave a half smile. "Oh, you'll soon find out," I answered as I began a series of punches. Jin managed to block all of them and land in his own attack on my stomach. A brief second of searing pain overloaded my senses and I had to jump away from Jin as he began another onslaught.

Damn punk, I thought inwardly. Though I was amused. The pain subsided quickly and I focused all my concentration on acquiring my revenge. Jin seemed to suspect this and retreated to a defensive stance as I neared him. I feigned a punch and as he moved to block, I changed it suddenly to a heavy kick that knocked him down to his feet in pants. I smirked at him and leaned over him.

"How's that, eh?" I asked.

Jin continued breathing heavily for a few more moments before grinning at me. "Not bad," he commented. Then he got back up and tripped me so that I was on the mat now.

Needless to say, I was angry with myself for allowing this to happen. I regained my footing and, in a very uncanny move, ran to Jin and grabbed him in a headlock. Jin sputtered and I could feel laughter rising within me as I looked down and saw his stunned expression.

"What the hell, Hwoarang?" he called out as he tried breaking free. He kicked and punched but I clung on tightly.

"Expect the unexpected, Jin," I said.

Jin smirked and stilled in my grip. "Right," was all he said before suddenly pushing through my grip with amazing strength. I let go of him and watched as he landed a few feet away from me, trying to recover his breath. Jin then turned to look at me, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He then gathered his form into a stance and I narrowed my eyes. To be truthful, Jin was looking very much desirable at this point. I hadn't seen this kind of fire in his eyes since the first time we fought in the tournament—and that had been quite a while ago. The fight always elicited buried feelings. It was both a good and bad thing. And since I had been pushing down my feelings for Jin, this was a bad thing since I didn't know how my body would react to this kind of closeness to him.

Sometimes I really hated crushes. But this was far from an ordinary crush. I hated Jin. And then I liked Jin. And sometimes I did both. He brought out all sorts of feelings from me—most being exasperation and amusement but occasionally, some fondness and lust. Like now, for instance. I clicked my tongue. Damn, why did I suggest sparring with him?

"So why did you kiss me?" asked Jin suddenly.

"You want to know?" I replied, walking slowly towards him.

Jin nodded but watched me warily. I smiled slightly before making a sudden grab at him and tossing him over my shoulder. He landed painfully and shot me a confused look.

"Why do you think?" I asked as he stood up. He stared at me and proceeded in a flurry of punches, which I blocked.

"I don't know what to think," he muttered to me as he I caught his fist with my hand.

I arched an eyebrow. "Come on Jinny-boy, I know you're not that dense," I replied.

Jin pushed away my hand and we were once again in a lock. "Well according to Steve, I'm quite dense," he remarked.

"Steve says that to everyone," I shot back. Jin then made one of the most unpredictable moves possibly imagined: he pushed me to the mat and sat on top of me. "What the fuck are—?" I began before he silenced me.

"I want to know why you kissed me, Hwoarang, and I am not going to be patient anymore," he stated firmly.

A strong wave of passion washed over me and I wanted more than anything at that moment to show Jin _exactly_ how much I wanted him. I bit my lip and breathed in deeply to regain my composure. Adrenaline still pumped through me, though. I wanted anything but to lie still; however, Jin didn't look like he was going to let up any time soon.

"Why do you think, genius?" I muttered.

Jin frowned. "You asked me that already," he said.

"Yeah, well, you didn't think too hard on it. Come on. In _any_ fucking relationship, what does a kiss usually mean? I didn't do it to shut you up so what else could it have meant?" I replied sarcastically. It took all of my willpower not to grab Jin and do a repeat performance of yesterday as I watched him figure out the answer.

Jin looked at me finally. "You're gay?" he asked, a teasing tone clearly ringing in his words.

All right, that was enough, my mind decided. Without any regard as to how Jin would react, I rolled away from under his grip and pushed _him_ down to the mat while sitting on his abdomen. Jin looked up at me astoundingly before smiling slowly. I narrowed my eyes into a glare. This little prick was playing with me. I smirked. Jin would have never done this if we were off the mat.

"Do I have to point it out to you?" I said, tilting my head to the side.

Jin grinned. "Whatever do you mean?" he queried innocently.

I gave a low growl and leaned down once again, planting my lips firmly on his. This kiss was the complete opposite to our first one. That one was sweet, tender, and soft. This one was aggressive, teasing, and definitely not soft.

"You guys done—?"

I groaned into Jin's mouth before pulling away to look at Steve murderously. This guy had the worst timing.

"Well!" exclaimed Steve when he looked at me and Jin, "I see you've resolved your problems. I'll be leaving now."

And with the quickest exit imaginable, he left us alone for the third time. I rolled my eyes and looked down at Jin, who was doing his best not to laugh. I sighed. "Damn that Brit. He _so_ ruined the mood," I complained.

Jin shot me a look. "And who's to say we were going to go beyond that?" he asked.

I feigned shock. "Why, Jin, I simply meant that Steve ruined our most perfect kiss! Who ever said anything about going any further?" I teased.

"Knowing you, you wouldn't have been able to stop even if you wanted," retorted Jin.

I gave him another outraged look before dropping the act. "But…you do know now, right? I don't have to give you any more pointing do I? Because I assure you, I will arise to that occasion magnificently," I said.

Jin stared at me silently and I could just _see_ the enjoyment he was getting in his eyes. "I know, Hwoarang," he replied simply.

I watched him warily. "And you don't mind?" I queried.

Laughter greeted me and suddenly, Jin sat up slightly and grabbed the back of my head with his hand to pull me closer to his own where he gently pecked me on the lips. He then pulled away several inches to look at me in the eye.

"If I did, you think I would allow myself to be in this position?" he asked.

I grinned slightly. "You sure you actually have feelings for me—or is it just hormones because you haven't been laid in months," I stated bluntly.

Oh, it was very cruel of me to say such a thing but hell, I wasn't going to let myself get played. Not when this was the guy that ran away from me the first time I kissed him. Yeah, I already forgave Jin for that but I had a cold heart. It took a lot to melt it completely and Jin had already accomplished in doing a lot of melting. I wasn't going to let him in any further until I knew for sure what he felt. Lust and love were two entirely different things and often the border that separated them was very fine.

"I know I feel deeply for you. I think I've known it for a while now, but I kept it down. I allowed everything else to pile on top—my sadness, my pain, my suffering. I grew so used to being negative that feeling happy was something I couldn't quite grasp at first. But you were the one who caused it. Being with you made me feel lighter, different. When I was with you, I didn't feel like I was alone," replied Jin.

I arched an eyebrow. "That could be describing Steve, too. After all, most of the times it was the three of us hanging out," I pointed out.

Jin shook his head slowly. "No. Being with you is completely different from being with Steve. Even when all three of us were together, I lingered more towards you. I didn't understand it for a while and figured it was because I was more familiar with you than Steve. But when he and I got to know each other better, I found I still gravitated to you more," he explained in a low tone, before suddenly smiling. "I know—you think I'm dense. Even I think the same of me."

"Well, I was about to say you were a dumbass for not realizing your own feelings but being dense works for me," I quipped. Jin eyed me exasperatedly. Hey, I can't help it. I wasn't much for long explanations. I just wanted to know if Jin really had feelings for me and he goes into a long rant. "So you and me—you want to try it out?"

"You and me…" murmured Jin, looking at the floor wonderingly. He smiled. "That would be…interesting."

I gave a short laugh. "Interesting? It'll be fucking crazy that's what," I said as I made my way off of him. Jin looked at me curiously.

"How so?"

I rolled my eyes and helped him stand up. "I meant it in a good way. Besides, when you're with me, you can't possibly expect things to be _normal_. There's no way I could stand for that," I explained.

Jin watched me carefully and nodded. "Trust me, Hwoarang. I know that by now," he replied.

We remained quietly standing for a few more moments. It was odd to think that just a few months ago, I had no contact with Jin whatsoever. And right before Xiaoyu's birthday, we reunite out of the blue. I hadn't expected it and neither did he. Who would have thought all the chaos we went through would eventually lead up to this?

It's ironic to think that a fight was what began my rivalry with Jin and that it was a fight yet again that led to the blossoming of our new relationship. That was the art of fighting, I suppose. Once you lost yourself to its gravity, it would lead your life for you.

"I think we should head out. I don't want Steve to be getting any weird thoughts on what we're doing," remarked Jin, looking at me amusedly.

I laughed. "Steve has a perverted mind, you know that," I said.

"That doesn't mean we have to fuel it even more," he shot back.

I swiftly threw a punch at him. "Don't think you can purify Steve's mind. It's way too dirty for you to handle," I warned.

Jin grinned at me. "Is that so? And I suppose _you_ would know, right?" he inquired teasingly.

"You know it."

We stared at each other for a bit before laughing. Yeah, Jin and I were definitely going to be one hell of a crazy pair. He, with all his past issues and me, with all my psychological instability. If we actually were going to last as a couple, we probably would end up driving each other mad. Either that or we'll have another scuffle a year from now that will result in us getting married. The art of fighting—you can't deny it. I learned that a long time ago.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End**

It's the end, folks! (Tears, tears) Wow, it took me over two years to finish this baby. I'm thankful to everyone who read because you really were the reason I kept going when I felt frustrated. Also, I'm thankful to you guys for putting up with my laziness. I put you all through a lot of waiting at certain points and I am eternally sorry for that. ;;

Ahem, and now to more business… In response to Jade Queen of the Damned, yes, there is going to be a sequel. Hehe. So I hope you're all up to sticking around for a bit more. There are some plot threads I left hanging at the end of this story that will be covered in the sequel but to be quite honest, I don't know how the hell I'm going to start it. ; So any suggestions would be greatly appreciated! And that's all for now. This fic is done but the epic most certainly isn't. I never even expected to write a sequel but when I wrote up this part, it occurred to me that I had to. Well, hope to see you all again soon!


End file.
